7 Stories in 7 Days
by bunniko
Summary: My response fics to the 7 One Shots in 7 Days challenge at Destiny's Gateway. All 7 stories up now. Ratings vary from K to M. UsaMamo, MinaKunz, and ReiJed.
1. The Secret Santa Plot UsaMamo K

AN: Hello! I know I've been absent for quite a while. I intend to post up ADABN 18 this weekend. I also have TPP 7 to run final proofing on and will be getting that up asap. That doesn't mean it will be particularly soon, because this month has been exceptionally busy with work, but I do have a week off coming up. Please be patient for just a bit longer and thank you for hanging in there.

As for this collection of stories, I've signed up for a 7 OHC One-Shots in 7 Days for Destiny's Gateway. For those of you not familiar with the OHC concept, there is a list of almost 700 sentences or scenes from which to choose. Once you have picked one or more, you then have one hour in which to write your story. Of course, you have all the time you need to go back and edit, but the main writing is to occur within one hour. For most of the OHC's that I write, I complete one chapter in that time frame. However, for this challenge from Dec 15th to Dec 22nd, those of us who are participating have to write a self-contained story each day. This is definitely not my forte, so I thought that this would be good practice for me. It will also hopefully get my inspiration flowing for my other stories.

The stories I have written so far vary from a K rating up to M and focus primarily on Usagi and Mamoru, with one featuring Minako and Kunzite. I have only Sailor Moon-based fics in mind for this collection of one shots. Each story will be preceded with a form listing its title, summary, couple and rating. I don't offer these up as my best work, only as work that I would like to get feedback on. Thanks! ~B

Title: The Secret Santa Plot  
Rating: K  
Summary: Motoki organizes a Secret Santa Gift Exchange for regulars at the arcade and uses his powers to pair up Usagi and Mamoru. All 5 girls are present, no identities known or revealed.  
Couple: Usagi and Mamoru  
One Hour Challenge's # 95 Scene Your couple end up with each other as their 'Secret Santa'.

* * *

**Friday, 5 pm**

Everyone except Mamoru was eagerly gathered around the arcade counter, waiting on Motoki. The affable young blonde was pulling out large red and green envelopes from a bag. Excited chatter and whispered speculations filled the air, all of which Mamoru was desperately trying to block out.

Motoki loved Christmas parties and present exchanges and all of the ridiculous trappings of the season. This year, he'd not only bedecked the ceiling above the counter so generously with mistletoe that Mamoru had been forced to abandon his usual spot in favor of a booth near the back of the arcade, but he'd also talked just about every regular patron into signing up for a Secret Santa Present Exchange. There'd been an incredibly detailed form to fill out and a list of rules about what kinds of presents were acceptable and how much should be spent and when and how they should be given. It was a huge pain. None of his usual avoidance tactics had succeeded, unfortunately, and he had been signed up for the farce.

Usagi, on the other, was bouncing on her toes, eyes sparkling with delight and excitement, about to burst from almost unbearable curiosity she had about her mystery partner. She loved giving presents and considered herself quite clever in the gifts she picked out for her friends and family. She was hoping the person she got paired up with would be someone she didn't know very well, since she suspected her friends would figure out their Secret Santa all too quickly. She'd been practicing her "mysterious handwriting" since she'd signed up, just in case she got someone who knew her well. Behind her, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were nearly crushing her into the counter, just as excited. Ami was somewhere on the fringes of the crowd, only the slight blush and unusual sparkle in her eyes betraying her own excitement.

Motoki quickly began dispersing the envelopes, calling out names and having them snatched from his hands. He knew better than to call Mamoru's name out. He would casually drop it on the table when he was done passing the rest out. He had told the group that he'd picked their partners at random, but that wasn't completely true. He'd played a little bit of the matchmaker, since he had the dual role of arcade worker and confidante with most of his clientele. He knew who had crushes on who and he wasn't above giving them help in that department. He just hoped he hadn't gone too overboard.

Usagi and her friends scurried to their own booth to peek inside their envelopes. Usagi had ripped Ami's from Motoki's fingertips so the shy girl wouldn't have to fight her way through the crowd in order to claim it. Minako laid out the rules. "Okay, so on 5, we open our envelopes and just look at the name. If it's one of us, then close your envelope and put it in your lap. Otherwise, pull it out and then we'll share."

Rei rolled her eyes. "What if it's someone nearby? We don't want to blow the surprise like that. I think we should take them to the shrine and open them there." Shrieks of laughter and giggles and silly blushes surrounded them and Rei's point was made.

"Fine," Minako conceded, "but same rules at the shrine then." Four heads hastily nodded in agreement as arms were eagerly shoved into heavy coats and scarves and gloves were donned.

Motoki watched them go, a bit disappointed about not getting to see their candid reactions, but content to watch one person in particular, who was holding his envelope with a mixture of disinterest and disgust on his face. He grinned widely. This would be fun.

* * *

Usagi had her envelope ripped open before Minako had counted to two and Rei gave her a disapproving glower. She shrugged helplessly and pinched the white sheet between her forefinger and thumb, bouncing until finally Minako intoned five. All five girls gave their sheets a pre-cursory glance, and four heads quickly snapped up, grinning at each other in relief that they hadn't gotten each other. Usagi's face, however, was pale, her eyes huge, her excitement vanished. She seemed frozen and unresponsive, so Makoto tugged the paper out of her hand and gaped at the neatly written name.

_Chiba Mamoru._

Makoto's mouth hung open in shock. The excitement of the other girls' partners faded as Usagi's paper was passed to Minako, Ami and then, finally, Rei. Jealous sparks flared in her amethyst eyes for a moment, but then she focused on her friend. "Usa-chan?" she asked.

"Why him?" Usagi asked dully.

Rei wanted to offer a trade. The words burned on her tongue, begging for release. But instead, she found herself falling back on her miko personality. "Maybe it's a chance for you to repair your karma," she offered. "It is the end of the year, time for purification. By being a kind, thoughtful person to someone you don't like, you could atone for your unkindness to him throughout the year." Usagi looked ready to protest, but Rei anticipated her and held up a hand, "It doesn't matter what he's done to you. What matters is how you respond."

Minako nodded emphatically, "Yeah, Usagi-chan, and you could also bring some holiday cheer into his life. I mean, seriously, did you see how he looked today? He didn't seem to have one drop of Christmas spirit!"

Usagi mused on that. Her rival hadn't even seemed aware of his surroundings today. She'd expected some kind of mockery for her child-like enthusiasm at the arcade today, but he'd looked more like a man preparing for bad news. She pursed her lips thoughtfully and then reached out to take the paper from Rei. "Okay, then," she decided, her words slow, "I can do

* * *

Mamoru stared at the ominous envelope, tempted to toss it away and forget he'd agreed to participate. He didn't want to have to scrutinize their little list of favorite and least favorite items in order to come up with appropriate gifts. But the thought of receiving gifts from someone while leaving someone else disappointed and crushed was too cruel and he finally slid one long finger under the sealed flap. He felt like someone was watching him as he pulled the folded piece of paper out, but a quick glance around didn't reveal anyone. Still, he glowered at Motoki's bent head as he dutifully wiped the counter clean.

He flicked the paper open and his face tightened in irritation. The whole thing was filled out in bright pink ink, the characters formed childishly, the page decorated with goofy-looking rabbit heads. He didn't even need to read the name to know who his partner was. His eyes were cold as he struggled to keep the depth of his annoyance hidden. He knew immediately that Motoki was putting him up to this. One icy glare at his grinning friend confirmed that.

Motoki bounced over, untroubled by Mamoru's best death glare. "What's up?" he chirped.

"As if you didn't know," Mamoru commented dryly.

"Oh, come on, Mamoru-kun. She's a good kid and you've been dreadful to her all year."

"If you like her so much, you play her Santa," he snapped, tossing the paper at Motoki.

"Nope, you signed up for this. Not even you are a big enough Scrooge to disappoint Usagi."

Mamoru hated Motoki for stating what he'd been thinking moments earlier. He dropped his head in to the palm of a hand. "You are a nightmare, Motoki-kun." He yanked Usagi's form out of Motoki's outstretched hand, gathered up his books and stomped away, frustrated at being unable to escape his best friend's diabolical plots. Just when he'd thought Christmas couldn't possibly be worse.

"Don't forget, you have to drop the first present off under the tree on Monday!" Motoki sang out after Mamoru's retreating form.

* * *

**Monday, 5 pm**

The arcade was once again filled with excited regulars who had been gathering around the tree for the past hour. Motoki had decided to let Minako and Ami be in charge of distributing the presents. The first round was to be something relatively inexpensive and impersonal, more of an icebreaker gift. People were getting things like a new volume of their favorite manga, candy, or stationary goods.

Usagi was nervous about her gift for Mamoru. She had already purchased all three gifts, and she was afraid he wouldn't like any of them. But this one seemed to be the most significant one. She really cared whether he was pleased by her gift or not. She'd been very careful to keep any trace of her own personality away from the gift, eschewing cutesy wrapping paper for a more masculine striped paper of deep blue, dark black, and a green that evoked his favorite jacket. Minako had teased her about the blue representing Mamoru's beautiful blue eyes, but Usagi had stared at her as if she'd lost her mind until the evil spectre of Match Maker Minako faded from the girl's eyes. She still shuddered at the memory of Minako's reaction to a harmless pattern on some stupid wrapping paper. She watched Minako and Ami, wishing they would give Mamoru her present while there were still a lot of people waiting around and chattering, so she would have appropriate cover to spy on him.

Mamoru, on the other hand, hadn't even bothered to put Usagi's present under the tree. He'd just wordlessly tossed the gift, wrapped by the sales clerk in an obnoxiously feminine wrapping paper, at Motoki when he'd walked in. He'd bought it the day before, after spending time searching for things the blonde might like on the internet. He wasn't going to be caught dead wandering through stores looking for a present for a childish girl who decorated her paper with rabbits and hearts and could turn a simple questionnaire into an essay that had covered both sides of the paper. He had wanted to get in and get out in the absolute minimum of time, dignity intact. He was, however, mildly curious as to her reaction.

He was seated in the same booth, where he could watch her without being observed, once she'd gotten his gift, that is. Until then, he was content to study. He was so absorbed in his studies that when Ami silently placed his gift in front of him, blushing furiously, he was momentarily confused. By the time he had processed the event and opened his mouth to thank her, the young girl was gone. He felt bad about that. He played with the wrapping paper, relieved that it wasn't wrapped up in pink or purple with sparkly bows on top. The tag was filled out neatly in blue ink, the kanji for his name carefully written.

He glanced up to see if Usagi had received his present yet and found that she was looking at him, a strange look on her face. He sent her a questioning look and she shrugged in response, looking away. They did that sometimes, communicating without words, though in this case, he wasn't sure what she was telling him with that shrug. He supposed it was an apology of sorts. Maybe she was surprised he'd signed up for this. He brushed it aside and quickly ripped open the paper, curious now. A blank white box waited for him and he popped the top flap open quickly. Inside, he found a dark blue mug with a Staff of Asclepius painted upon it in gold. He was impressed by the selection since the symbol referred to medicine and healing. However, there was something tucked into the mug. Pulling it out, he found a small bag of a gourmet coffee. He smiled, pleased by the gift.

Usagi was thrilled with his reaction, but she was distracted by the arrival of her own gift. Shocking pink wrapping paper that was shot through with silver metallic bits were enough to make her smile, but the real fun was not in looking at the paper, but in tearing the gift open. She was gleeful as she pulled the paper away and found a bunny-covered pocket sized notebook with matching pen and pencil set. It was very cute and she was especially pleased with the zippered pen case that held the pen, pencil, and gum eraser. Her delighted smile pleased Mamoru and he suddenly felt more inclined to find her something special for Wednesday.

* * *

**Wednesday, 5 pm**

Motoki had teased Mamoru endlessly about his gifts, both at the pleasure Mamoru had found in his mug and coffee and at the mental image of Mamoru standing in front of a sales clerk presenting his pink and white bunny stationary set for purchase. It hadn't made Mamoru's shopping trip on Tuesday any less awkward, knowing that he was going to be mocked again at the overly girly item he'd purchased. He was also very curious about his Secret Santa and had been attempting to get the identity revealed to him from Motoki. He was pretty convinced that it was Ami, but Motoki's reaction to that deduction hadn't been reassuring.

He'd arrived at his usual time, tossing his package at Motoki with less irritation than on Monday and wincing when he saw Usagi blankly chewing on the plastic rabbit head that topped her pen. Some appreciation, he snarked internally. "What did that poor rabbit ever do to you, Odango?" he muttered in her direction as he passed by.

Usagi jerked the pen out of her mouth, horrified at her thoughtless destruction and glowering balefully at the back of her jacket. She wanted to shout something unkind at him, but the memory of her mission to brighten his Christmas mood stilled her tongue. Instead, she turned to watch Rei and Makoto passing out presents.

This time, Usagi got her present first. Inside the brightly decorated gift bag, she found a plush pink rabbit that opened up to reveal sparkly blue earrings and a matching pendant. Minako, peering over at them, squealed loudly, "Oooh, Usagi-chan, they match your eyes!"

Mamoru hid a smug, satisfied smile as the two blondes gushed over the inexpensive jewelry. They hadn't been what he'd been planning to get, but the moment he'd seen the blue stones, he'd been reminded of her eyes, which even he had to admit were a gorgeous shade of blue. Rei called his name and he watched her weave her way through the crowd to deliver his present.

It was rectangular and heavy and he wasn't sure what it was. He unwrapped it carefully and was surprised to find a clay planter, with premeasured soil and a certificate. On closer inspection, he discovered it to be a gift certificate for 2 rose bushes. He felt his chest tighten as he contemplated the gift. It was a thoughtful present, showing that the person had not only paid close attention to his questionnaire but also knew him. He decided he should show his appreciation for his mystery benefactor by putting his best effort into choosing Usagi's final present.

* * *

**Friday, 5 pm**

Usagi and Mamoru stood awkwardly next to the plastic tree, facing a sea of excited, expectant faces. They were both internally kicking themselves for not seeing Motoki's plot before now. They'd both been too happy to sit and watch. Motoki was currently announcing his special rule for this final exchange, "Okay, guys and gals, when you get your gift, just hold onto it. Inside you will find a note from your Secret Santa revealing their identity. In order to ensure everyone discovers their Santa at the same time, we will wait until I say 'Open!' to discover who your special friend was."

Usagi quickly got into swing of things and Mamoru decided he would just pull the gifts out and hand them to her, letting her take care of passing them out. When he found theirs, he tucked them aside until they'd reached the end. Finally, Usagi held his present and he held hers and they waited for Motoki's cue.

"Everybody got their present? Great!" He took a deep breath, drew out the suspense for a moment and then shouted, "Open!"

The arcade was filled with the sound of ripping paper as participants eagerly searched for the note revealing their personal 'Santa.' Mamoru and Usagi barely paid any attention to their gifts; they were nervously stealing glances at each other as they fumbled for the cards.

They opened their cards at the same time, skimming the contents hastily before glancing up with identically widened eyes and round mouths. The effect was quite comical to Motoki, who was keeping an extra close eye on them. "You!" they burst out, Usagi a beat behind, their forefingers extended out towards each other.

They both stared at each other for a bit longer than necessary, before Usagi's face flamed and she stared down at the gift box she hadn't even glanced at. Mamoru glanced away, scanning the crowd and noticing that there were several couples pairing up and Motoki was grinning like a maniac, clearly responsible. He suddenly didn't want the blonde menace watching them like that and he boldly placed a hand on Usagi's arm and towed her out of sight beside the tree.

Usagi was still fiddling with the unopened box, the gift inside less important than her mission to give Mamoru a reason to smile during the holiday season. "Merry Christmas, Mamoru-san," she chirped brightly, smiling up at him.

He smiled, then, a real smile that made his eyes sparkle. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. "Thank you. I really appreciated the thoughtful gifts. Merry Christmas to you, too, Usagi-san."

"Thank you, too. I really like what you gave me." She heard her name being called by the girls and knew she was about to be dragged off. Impulsively bouncing up on her toes, she wrapped her arms around Mamoru's shoulders and hugged him.

To her surprise and relief, he hugged her back, gently, before setting her back on her feet before her friends arrived. As they greeted and then dismissed him, pulling Usagi away, she sent him another one of her mega-watt smiles. He couldn't help but smile back.

He looked down at his own as yet unopened box. It seemed more like a promise of things to come, rather than just a simple present. Life suddenly had a brighter sparkle for him. Usagi had given Christmas back to him. He waved jauntily at Motoki as he wove his way out of arcade and headed home, Usagi's final present still clutched tightly in his hand.


	2. It's In His Kiss MinaKunz K

AN: Well, so far, so good. Second one shot up. This one only took me about 45 minutes. It's shorter than the last one. But I liked the way it wrapped up. I didn't feel like it needed any padding. The title is from an old 50's or 60's song with the chorus "How do you know if he loves you so? It's in his kiss." It's been stuck in my head and it seems as good a title as any. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: It's In His Kiss  
Rating: K+ (I believe, if I'm wrong, please let me know)  
Summary: Silver Millennium. Minako and Kunzite are attracted to each other, but he doesn't want to pursue it. Can anything break him out of his dedication to bachelorhood?  
Couple: Venus and Kunzite  
One Hour Challenges:  
#167 Sentence "A kiss is just a kiss. Don't read more into it."  
#121 Scene Somene gives one of your 'Couple' a present that makes the other of the 'Couple' jealous.

**

* * *

**Crown Princess Minako, the senshi of Venus, stood with her sister senshi on the balcony, gazing down at the arriving diplomatic parties. Among the crowd, she spotted her old friend Melora, a young redheaded woman that had once been her closest friend. When she'd left Venus to assume her duties on the Moon, she'd sworn that they friendship would never be forgotten.

She'd meant it in all truthfulness. Melora was a wonderful person, full of life and laughter, a perfect companion for the energetic, high-spirited princess. Yet, in the senshi, Minako had found everything she needed. Wrapped up in obligations and her new family, she'd barely given life on Venus a second thought. A small twinge of guilt stabbed her as she contemplated the likelihood of a confrontation with her childhood friend. She made a mental note to seek her out at the earliest moment.

Princess Ami suddenly leaned forward, distracting Minako from her thoughts. The Mercurian princess' face had lit up and Minako knew that could only mean one thing. He was here. They had finally arrived. She scanned the area beneath them quickly, her golden eyes searching for his silver locks. It took her a long moment, but then, like the sun bursting out of the clouds, she saw him. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared shamelessly. He was absolute perfection. His curtain of silver hair, his serious gray eyes, the sharp planes of his face, his muscled chest . . . she sighed softly, losing focus.

"Minako," a musical voice called from the interior room, "can you help me with my laces?"

Minako responded automatically, her feet taking her to stand behind her Princess even before her mind had fully escaped its haze. She smiled at the smaller girl, who was clutching a pure white gown to chest, the back gaping open. "Of course, Serenity."

* * *

Kunzite rolled his eyes at his companions. Though they remained in their positions around the Prince, they were obviously scanning the crowd for the objects of their affection. He could have told them that they were on Princess Serenity's balcony, but he wasn't inclined to be helpful. Just the fact that he'd immediately been drawn to that flash of golden hair as she'd turned away from the balcony grated on his nerves. His attraction to her was ridiculous, he told himself. She was not fascinating. She was merely . . . beautiful. No, he frowned, she was absolutely gorgeous. And that alone spelled trouble.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It didn't help that the last time they'd met, he'd been taken in by her charm and beauty as he'd escorted her through the palace gardens. He'd noticed the romantic nature of the walk and the way her eyes were practically begging him to kiss her. He might eternally deny that he'd wanted to kiss her from the moment they met, but what harm could a stolen kiss in the garden do?

Well, maybe it wasn't the kiss that was harmful, he grimaced, giving up his attempt to ignore her as they entered the great hall and settled in to their spots to await the arrival of Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity. He watched her as she animatedly spoke with a redhead in the Venusian delegation. She was the only one of the senshi who had appeared, so he assumed she had slipped out specifically to meet this girl. They hugged tightly and Minako hurried away. Endymion noticed her movements and shifted impatiently, as if he were going to follow the girl into the halls and seek out his beloved. Kunzite gave his anxious Prince a warning glance and then retreated back into his thoughts.

_Minako had clung to his hand as they walked back to the palace, her usual chatter silenced. A beatific smile graced her features and Kunzite suspected he was grinning like a fool. That kiss had been amazing. He'd never felt such a level of connection before. He could almost see a future for them._

_But the bubble burst, for him at least, as they broke through the concealing hedges and came within view of the Earth palace. He slipped his hand free of hers, which caused her to look up at him in confusion. He'd ignored her silent questions, his face again impassive and stern. She'd accepted it after a moment, deciding not to be offended, and he reasoned that she understood. He was General Kunzite, the closest of Prince Endymion's protectors. He was not some silly love-struck boy. He couldn't explain why he suddenly wanted to get away from Princess Minako as quickly as he could, or why the euphoria of their kiss had fled so abruptly. _

_He'd escorted her to her chamber, where she'd finally addressed him. "Thank you for showing me the gardens, General Kunzite." There was a definite note of pleasure in her voice, and more than a little subtle allusion to their kiss in her expression. She seemed to be silently requesting he kiss her again, in full view of the other people in the hall. He went cold as he realized she was reading more into the kiss than he could offer._

"_It was my pleasure, Princess Minako," he announced formally, his voice ringing in the hallway so that eavesdroppers might catch the words correctly. Her eyebrows drew together as she playfully pouted at him and he realized she needed a clearer rebuff. Leaning in closely to press the expected kiss to her hand, he muttered, __"A kiss is just a kiss. Don't read more into it."_

_Minako, for her part, reacted well. As she pulled her hand away, she smiled with too much effort and lightly teased, "But of course, my dear sir." She'd vanished behind her oaken door and spent the rest of the visit flirting with any male she encountered, himself included._

**

* * *

**Minako was determined to ignore the effect the attractive General had on her. She couldn't bear to ignore him, but she did her best not to show her preference for his company. She was in good spirits because Melora had been wonderfully understanding. She'd even had a surprise. She was engaged and wanted to present her fiancé to Minako at the evening ball. As the meetings and arguments between planets finally drew to a close for the day, everyone began gearing up for the ball. She'd chosen her favorite ball gown of gold and white silk and had opted to leave her long hair unbound, which had left her with plenty of time to gossip with Serenity and the senshi about the return of their suitors. Even her status as the only single woman in the room couldn't ruin her mood.

Minako had drawn the first lot for chaperoning Serenity and Endymion, which pleased her because she knew the two would be on their best behavior for the first hour. It also left her with the rest of the party to be herself. Following the royal couple around with her was a young Venusian warrior who had been so impressed with General Kunzite that he had petitioned her father to let him join the General's personal corps. Minako remembered speaking with her father about the decision and encouraging him to allow it.

It was obvious Adonis was taken with her. He was a pleasant looking young man, with golden curls, bright blue eyes, and a handsome face. The gray uniform of Earth flattered him and she was content to dance and flirt with him. Occasionally, she would let herself imagine she was in Kunzite's arms, the gray uniform helping her imagination, but Adonis' voice would quickly shatter that daydream before she embarrassed either of them. She kept a careful watch on the people around them, always alert for any threat to her Princess.

Rei and Jadeite whirled their way closer, subtly cueing Minako that her turn of duty was completed. She allowed Adonis to guide her away and soon found herself on a secluded balcony with the young soldier.

"Princess, forgive my boldness, but I wanted to thank you for your personal intercession on my behalf with your father," he blurted suddenly. Minako's eyebrows rose and she was further shocked when the boy dropped to one knee. "I wanted to present you with a token of my appreciation. I wonder if you might wear it as a sign of my gratitude and affection for you."

Minako stared down at the bracelet he was extending towards her. Golden topaz stones glimmered in the candlelight, each one set into interlocking silver ovals. She smiled down at the young man, her clear eyes cautious. "Your gratitude is unnecessary, Adonis. I . . ."

Adonis cut her off, his blue eyes pleading and passionate, "Please, Princess, don't reject me."

She had trouble breathing at his choice of words. The same tightness that she'd felt when Kunzite had firmly rejected her constricted her chest. "Very well, then, Adonis. I thank you for the beautiful gift." She allowed him to fasten the bracelet about her left wrist and was glad when he finally rose to stand beside her. She strode to the railing and leaned against it, her eyes fastened on the glowing Earth before them. She tried to think of something to say to lighten the intense moment, but a velvety voice interrupted them.

"There you are, Adonis," Kunzite snapped. Minako whirled to face him, his presence on the balcony setting her heart pounding. He gave her a disapproving look, but his words were for Adonis. "Go relieve Piotr at the north entrance. He seems to be unwell due to something he ate."

Adonis saluted sharply, bowing quickly to Minako and mumbling his apologies before darting into the crowd.

Minako stared shamelessly at the perfect General. He stared past her at his home planet. They were quiet for a long moment. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't seduce my men," Kunzite finally muttered.

Minako gaped. "Excuse me?"

Kunzite pointed at her bracelet. "That seems a bit familiar. Can't they at least gift you when they leave in the morning?"

His subtle attack infuriated her. "How dare you accuse me of something so base!"

He shrugged offhandedly, still watching the clouds drifting slowly across Earth's face, "You are Venusian."

He was ready when her hand cracked across his face. He knew he deserved it, but the dark anger that had risen up inside him when he'd seen Adonis on his knee before her was pushing his limits of self-control. "He was thanking me for interceding on his behalf with my father. I don't toy with people the way you do, General Kunzite." Her accusation brought his hot gaze to hers and the way she sneered his name fueled the rage within him.

He invaded her space, trapping her between his body and the railing. "How have I toyed with you?" he asked silkily. "I've watched you flirt with every man you meet, whether he is available or not. And now you've taken to sharing tender moments with my soldiers when they have other duties to attend to."

Minako's head whirled at his closeness. His scent filled the air she breathed and she was clutching the cool railing behind her to keep herself from doing something stupid, like flinging herself into his arms and begging him to never speak harshly to her again. Or worse, confessing the ridiculous love she concealed for him. She met his gaze head-on, outwardly every inch a senshi princess. "What is it to you if I harmlessly flirt?"

"I don't like it."

They both blinked at the ground out phrase. It seemed a confession of something far more personal. Kunzite struggled to regain his aloof attitude, but Minako pounced, "Why? What does it matter to you if other men are attracted to me? If they want to spend time with me? Or if I want to spend time with them, for that matter?"

Kunzite leaned forward suddenly, the wall of self-control crumbling under her taunts, and he crushed his lips to hers. Minako gasped against his unexpectedly passionate onslaught and almost laughed when his tongue invaded her mouth. She fought back, fisting her hands in his uniform for support as she kissed him back with all her pent-up frustration and desire. His arms circled her waist, molding her to him, supporting her as the kiss gentled into an exploration of their mutual attraction.

The need for air finally broke them apart and Kunzite set her down on her feet, smiling softly at her red, swollen lips and dazed appearance. He absently smoothed the wrinkles from the fabric she'd clung so desperately to.

"Don't tell me that was 'just a kiss'," she pleaded softly, her eyes searching his.

His smile died, his eyes fierce, and her heart stopped for a moment. "I won't."

Her face lit up at his serious vow. It wasn't roses and moonlight and flowery words of devotion, but it might as well have been. She flung herself into his arms and reveled in the feel of his arms closing about her without hesitation. He held her for a moment, then stepped back. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Minako. I didn't think what I was feeling was real. I didn't know until I saw you with Adonis." He stopped speaking, his hand trailing down her arm til it reached the bracelet. He pulled at it as if it were some repulsive thing clinging to her wrist.

She brushed his hand away, laughing, "Then I'll have to thank him, when next we meet." His face was still hard as he glowered at the bracelet. "Do you hate it so much? It makes me think of us. Topaz for me, silver for you . . ." she trailed off as he unclasped the bracelet and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

"I'll keep that in mind when I buy you something. But I will not tolerate another man's mark on you."

* * *

It was a bit possessive, Minako thought, much later. But, she mused as she played with a lock of his hair and studied his sleeping face, she would probably have felt the same way in his place. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips before settling back into his embrace, a contented smile drifting across both their faces.


	3. Once Upon a Train Ride UsaMamo T

AN: I didn't really give this a proper one over. I struggled with writing this, mainly because I had to write it with a baby who wouldn't nap asking me every two seconds to watch Backyardigans, three repair guys in the house, and the phone ringing off the hook. If I didn't have to go out tonight, I would have put it off til I'd gone home. Oh well. I got lots of baby kisses and hugs from the least affectionate baby I've ever known, so I'm happy nonetheless.

Title: Once Upon a Train Ride  
Rating: T  
Summary: Usagi's dad forgot his briefcase and she's sent off to deliver it to him at his office. Mamoru ends up in the same train car and she ends up in his lap.  
Couple: Usagi and Mamoru  
One Hour Challenges:  
#507 Scene One of your couple is on a train and accidently crashes against the other of the couple. - Moonbrat's Challenge

#455 Sentence "Jump! I'll catch you, I swear!"**  
**** "How do I know your fingers aren't crossed behind your back?!"

* * *

**Usagi tapped her foot impatiently as she stood on the platform, waiting for the local train to arrive. It was a cold fall day and the gusting wind whipping through the train station was making her miserable. Her scarf and hair were flapping about, lashing her face and bare legs. Her cold hands clutched her father's bag tightly and she glared down at it in hostility. She couldn't believe he'd forgotten it this morning. She was even more incredulous that her mother had ordered her out of bed at 8 am to take the dratted thing to his office.

A voice came over the speakers, advising the platform occupants that the train would be arriving momentarily and requesting that they stand back so that exiting passengers would have a clear path. No one, including Usagi, took even one step backwards. The train arrived in a burst of sound and wind. As soon as the doors slid open, a small war began between those disembarking and those desperate to get inside and claim a seat. Usagi was buffeted around. When she finally got on, there were no seats left and she had no choice but to cling to one of the poles at the end of a row of seats because she was too short to hang onto one of the overhead rings.

The train lurched forward and her body was jerked backwards. Fortunately, her icy fingers maintained their grasp of the cold metal bar and she didn't fall. She adjusted her stance so that her body rocked slightly with the motion of the train. The warmth of train and the rocking motion combined with her lack of sleep to lull her into a half-conscious state. She was oblivious to the passengers around her as they shuffled around, only the cold draft of air each time the doors opened alerting her to the various stops on the route.

Mamoru spotted her the moment he boarded the train. It was hard not to. She was the only one standing in a mostly empty car. He shook his head as he claimed a seat across from her, toying briefly with the idea of waking her. The doors slid shut and the train lurched forward, slamming him harshly into the metal bar on his right, and his concern for her vanished as he rubbed his arm. He absently watched her sway with the train, her trailing pigtails taking on a hypnotic quality. He was actually rather grateful for the opportunity to watch her. He'd been drawn to her for months, knowing he didn't deserve her attention, and doing his best to keep her from realizing his attraction. She was so friendly, and beautiful, and people just loved her. She couldn't be more different from him.

The train journeyed on, speeding up and slowing down in a predictable manner. The overhead narration warned them of upcoming stops and advised them to be careful of the doors. It was mundane and easily ignored. The train barreled onwards into the heart of Tokyo, taking them closer to the end of the line. Mamoru appeared to read a textbook. Usagi continued to drowse. The doors on both sides of the car opened, but no one got on. Mamoru glowered in irritation at the open air station. The warmth of the car was leeched quickly away as the cold wind whipped through. Usagi shivered, shifting around the pole so that she was hugging it, clutching the bag she carried closer to her chest as she curled in on herself a bit.

Finally the doors grudgingly slid shut and the blasting heater began to chase the chill away. The train picked up speed. The recording informed them there were three more stops left on the route. The people in the car began to relax again. A train horn blared suddenly as they took a curve sharply, too close for comfort. The driver slammed on the brakes, and the cars jerked in response as their wheels squealed in protestation against the metal tracks. People were jostled and bags scattered. And one Tsukino Usagi, the only standing passenger in car 5, lost her hold on the pole and flew into the lap of a very stunned Chiba Mamoru.

It happened very quickly. One moment everything was normal and the next, Mamoru's arms were instinctively closing protectively around the small blonde girl. Her face was buried in his stomach, her knees on the floor, her hands braced on the edge of the seat. The bag she'd been clutching had skidded underneath his seat, but not before striking a painful blow to his shin. His grunt of pain had been swallowed up by her shriek of panic which, in turn, had been silenced by the fabric of his cashmere sweater.

He stared down at the top of her head, disconcerted by the feel of her hot breath on his stomach as she sighed heavily. She pulled back mere seconds later, glancing up at him in embarrassment, shock, and gratitude. "I'm really sorry," she mumbled, flushing a bright red as she realized who had caught her.

His reactions were delayed, but a glance at the other passengers, who were staring at their position in open shock and amusement finally motivated him to grasp her upper arms and push her away. Usagi sat down on the far end of the bench, her back against the metal handrail and her legs stretched out in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked, his gaze skimming over her red nose and down her body until he caught sight of blood running down her leg. "You're bleeding!"

Usagi lifted her knee-length skirt, hiking the fabric up hastily without thought to her position. Mamoru looked away quickly, flushing. She groaned in irritation as she caught sight of her scraped-up knees. "It could be worse, I guess," she muttered as she searched her purse for her handkerchief. Mamoru had already pulled out his own and had captured her right leg, sliding closer to her and draping both legs over his lap. He wiped carefully at the broken skin, then pressed firmly on the wound to slow the bleeding. Usagi leaned forward to tend to her left knee in similar fashion.

She couldn't help watching him tend to her wounds, fascinated by his gentle touch and by the contrast between his darker fingers and her pale legs. The feel of his warm hands on her leg was sending tiny electrical sensations through her, unnerving and pleasant at the same time. The silence between them was awkward and she searched for something to say.

Mamoru glanced up at her, unnerved by the strange look on her face. She was staring at her knees with a kind of shaken wonder. "Are you in pain?" he asked gently.

Usagi shook her head, the trance broken as she looked up at him. "Not really. I mean it kind of stings, but it isn't bad." She smiled shyly at him, "Thank you for helping me."

A number of answers sprang to Mamoru's mind, standard responses like "Anytime," or "Of course," but they weren't accurate. He couldn't count how many times he'd shoved her away without concern after one of her klutz attacks that had taken him down, too. He shook his head, hating himself for that behavior. "It's nothing," he finally murmured awkwardly, redirecting his gaze to the blood-soaked handkerchiefs.

Usagi's eyes stung with hot tears at his response. Of course it was nothing. She was nothing. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose in an attempt to push away the emotional pain. His cologne filled her nostrils. She loved the way he smelled, though she would never have admitted it. She hated always klutzing out in front of him, but she secretly got a masochistic kick out of the way his scent would cling to her for a few moments after one of their collisions. She smacked herself in the head, forgetting her audience for a moment, and flopped back onto the seat, the back of her skull meeting the metal railing with a gleeful clank.

Everyone in the car winced, staring at the girl as if she was a mental patient. Usagi moaned softly, an elongated "Owwww" that brought a smile to Mamoru's face. He didn't know what had possessed her to inflict damage on train property like that. He was about to make a witty comment when the conductor's voice came over the PA.

"We are very sorry for the sudden stop and the delay. I will be making my way through the cars, checking for injured persons. Medical help is on its way. Due to our sudden stop, the engine has gone slightly awry and we will need to wait for maintenance crews to come help move it. Passengers must be checked out by paramedics and then may have the choice of waiting on the train or walking back to the last train station and finding an alternate way to their destination."

Usagi sighed heavily. "Great. My dad is going to flip."

Mamoru stared at her, uncomprehending. She was sitting up again, rubbing the back of her head ruefully. "I'm sorry, but what?"

She still didn't look at him. "My dad forgot his briefcase at home and mom sent me out to take it to him. He has a meeting at noon and all his paperwork is in there. But at this rate, I won't make it in time. He'll never believe I was in a train accident."

Mamoru felt bad for her. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you get there in time," he found himself promising. He pulled the handkerchief away from the wound on her right knee, pleased when it only oozed a thin trail of blood over the cuts. He flattened the bloody cloth and then the deftly wrapped it around her knee, tying it into a neat bandage. "Can I have you handkerchief, please?"

Usagi released it numbly, still stunned over his generous offer of aid. She watched him bandage her left knee with the same skill. "Why?" she asked softly.

Mamoru caught the hem of her skirt and tugged it down, careful not to touch her legs as he did so. Almost as soon as he'd released the fabric, she swung her legs out of his lap and straightened up correctly in the seat beside him. He felt an odd sense of loss, but he ignored it. "Because it's the right thing to do," he offered, although the answer sounded feeble to his ears. He could tell the words hurt her and a sense of dread filled him. Was she attracted to him, as well?

"Oh," Usagi muttered, looking at her lap. Damn him and his morality anyway. She didn't want him to help her because it was 'the right thing to do.' Not that she would turn down his company. She was selfish enough to accept his help no matter what his motivation was. She perked up a bit and smiled up at him, "Thank you, Mamoru-san."

He absolutely hated when she looked at him like that. Those big beautiful blue eyes shining up at him in happiness evaporated any form of dislike he carefully harbored against her. He didn't deserve to have her look at him like that. His empty soul ached within him, reminding him of all the things he wanted to have, but couldn't achieve. He was unloved and unlovable and could count his friends on his nose. He closed his eyes against the chasm of loneliness that yawned in front of him and rubbed his head. "You're welcome, Odango," he gritted out, hoping to send her into a huff, as he retrieved her father's bag and shoved it at her. He needed to make sure she saw him as the jerk who teased her, not as potential boyfriend material. He couldn't fight against them both.

It didn't work. She sat beside him silently, swinging her feet happily, as they waited for the paramedics. She lied sweetly to them about being in any pain and soon they were cleared to leave. Usagi tightly bundled her coat about her slim frame and pulled her fuzzy hat back on over her buns. Mamoru watched her as she carefully wound her scarf around her slim throat. She looked adorable, all bundled up against the cold, and he wished he could tell her that. But what did he have to offer a girl like her? He rolled his eyes at his wishful thinking and opened the doors for her.

It was farther down than they expected and Usagi hesitated. Noticing her distress, Mamoru jumped down first. Usagi passed him her father's bag, then hesitated, looking down at him."It's okay, I'll catch you," he called up at her. She didn't look reassured and he frowned at her, "Jump! I'll catch you, I swear!"

"How do I know your fingers aren't crossed behind your back?!" she teased down at him, her eyes lighting up with mischief, shamelessly flirting. He suspected she was trying to restore their usual banter and his heart constricted with emotion, appreciating her gesture. So he gave her a devious smirk as he extended his arms in her direction. She bit her lip and then jumped at him.

He grunted a bit as her body struck his for the second time that day, but he kept his promise and clutched her to him, staggering back a bit on the uneven slope. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring down into his eyes and he could see open admiration shining in her eyes. She smiled at him and he was lost. He lowered her to the ground, but kept his arms about her waist, bending over her until his forehead touched hers. "Why aren't you shrieking and running away from me?" he whispered.

Usagi's smile faltered, a sadness entering her eyes at his words. She tightened her arms about his neck, "Do you want me to?"

Mamoru groaned, realizing he'd read her behavior on the train correctly. She was attracted to him. "No," he confessed, trapped into telling the truth by the pain in her eyes. She smiled wider. "But you should. I'm not right for you."

Usagi stared up at him in confusion. "I'm no expert," she murmured, "but isn't that supposed to be my decision?" Mamoru favored her with a conflicted smile. "Am I that bad?"

Mamoru dropped her, frustrated with what seemed to him as her intentional misunderstanding. "Grab your dad's bag and let's go," he sighed.

Usagi pouted at his back, but grabbed the bag and ran behind him, struggling to keep up with his long stride. "Okay, so explain the problem then!" she demanded.

Mamoru glared out of the corner of his eyes at her as she rushed alongside him. "I'm not a nice person, Odango. Isn't that enough?" As if to belie his words, though, he pulled the bag from Usagi's grasp and shortened his stride to accommodate hers.

Usagi laughed. Mamoru froze, staring at her. "Aside from teasing me, exactly who are you so horrible to?"

"Look, Odango Atama," he snapped, stressing her hated nickname and growing concerned when she didn't react, "despite all of your flaws, you're a wonderful, beautiful, lovely girl. I'm just my flaws. I'd only drag you down."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears and he thought he'd finally gotten through to her. He was bracing himself for her to yell at him, but was stunned when she laid a hand on his arm, "Who told you something like that, Mamoru-san? Why do you hate yourself so much?"

The compassion in her voice was too much to bear and he closed his eyes to block out her features. "You're one of those that have to learn the hard way, aren't you?"

"Nope, I think that's you," she shot back, her voice soft. "Why won't you give yourself a chance?" She moved closer, her cold hand closing around one of the hands he had fisted at his side. He flinched as she wormed her fingers between his, but he didn't open his eyes. "Okay, how about we take it one day at a time?" she offered, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "Just give me today and if you prefer, we can go back to our usual behavior."

Mamoru finally looked down at her. He wanted to argue with her, but he couldn't resist the softly pleading look on her face. "That goes for you, too," he conceded. Usagi squeaked happily and jumped against him, attempting to press a gentle kiss on his cheek. She sort of tagged his jawline before sliding back down to the ground. She grimaced at herself and Mamoru laughed. "What was that?"

"It's not my fault you're so tall," she groused playfully. "And it was a thank you."

"Hmm," Mamoru mused, "well, let me help you out then." He bent over her, closing the gap between them.

Usagi's eyes sparkled with mischief again as she rose on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. Mamoru stiffened immediately but Usagi had already twined her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her even though he had broken the kiss. He searched her eyes for a long moment.

"That wasn't a thank you," he queried, his voice breathy. She shook her head, blushing. He curved a hand under her chin, lifting her head slightly higher so he could slant his lips across hers with ease. She tightened her arms about his neck, bringing her body flush against his as he lifted her off the ground.

When they broke apart, he smirked smugly at the dazed look in her eyes. He slid her slowly down his body, the sound of nylon coats gliding slickly over each other giving her a fit of the giggles. Catching her tiny ice-cold hand in his, he stroked a thumb over the back of her hand. "We'd better get going, Usagi-chan. It wouldn't make a good impression on your dad if I get you to his office too late."

Usagi shivered at his touch, which pleased him. But the mega-watt smile she gave him as they started walking away from the tracks was a better gift, warming his heart, the love and affection that shone out of her like a wrecking ball to the wall of ice he'd built around it. He hoped they'd take it one day at a time for the rest of his life.


	4. Wanton Wish UsaMamo M

AN: Okay, so this is my latest one, the entry for Thursday, Dec 18th. I only have three more! This is my most mature one, you have been warned.

Title: Wanton Wish  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sailor Moon encounters a strange person claiming to be her fairy godmother after a battle. What will she do when her wishes come true?  
Couple: SMTK  
One Hour Challenges:  
#135 Scene One of your 'Couple' are given three wishes by their fairy godmother.  
#261 Sentence "Do you mind explaining why you're wearing my clothes?"  
#383 Sentence "This guy's a restraining order waiting to happen."

* * *

Sailor Moon didn't go straight home after the battle. She was too worked up. Mars had yelled at her more than usual and Tuxedo Kamen had been forced to pull her out of the way of not one, not two, but three attacks that she really should have seen coming. His usual suave attitude had vanished by the third time he'd had to save her with yet another flying tackle and the muttered curses beneath his breath had wounded her.

She stood by the pond, kicking the ground with the toe of her bright red boot and calling herself all kinds of uncomplimentary things. She wanted to throw her broach in Mars' smug face and quit being a senshi. It would be nice to get a full night's sleep for once, she groused internally. She didn't understand how the other three could operate so easily on three or four hours of sleep every day.

Tears blurred her eyes as she flopped down on the dew-damp grass and stared up at the full moon. The glowing white orb swam in her watery field of vision, changing shape and taking on an unearthly luminescence as she fought to keep the tears from falling.

"Now, now, darling, what is the matter?" a kindly voice asked from behind her.

Sailor Moon leapt up and whirled about, staring at the old woman who had snuck up on her. She had powdery gray hair piled up in a beehive and was wearing a sparkly outfit that looked like a Halloween costume. She held a heavy-looking metal wand in her hand. A star-shaped ornament decorated the tip of the wand and it glowed softly in the darkness. She didn't look like an ordinary youma, but Moon wasn't about to take any chances. She reached for her tiara.

The old woman tsked disapprovingly. "Well, that certainly isn't the greeting I was expecting, young lady. And after I've traveled all this way to help you!"

The chastisement surprised the young senshi, "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your fairy godmother, of course!"

"Um, right," Sailor Moon murmured, now thinking she was dealing with a senile old woman. "Since when have I had a fairy godmother?"

The woman just laughed and waved her wand around in a small circle. A bubble encapsulated them both and they floated up into the air over the city. When they were hovering over the arcade, Sailor Moon finally stopped hyperventilating and admitted she believed her. "Well, if that's all settled, then let's get started, shall we? I am going to grant you three wishes. Think carefully on them, dearie. What would you like?"

Now if Sailor Moon had been thinking properly, she probably would have wished for better fighting skills or for Beryl to have a change of heart and turn the Dark Kingdom into a haunted house or some such harmless thing. But instead, she blurted out, "I wish Rei would be nicer to me, that I could do better in school, and that Tuxedo Kamen wanted me."

An amused chuckle escaped the fairy godmother and she twirled her wand about while chanting under her breath. "Let's get you home," she decided after the sparkles disappeared, her tone motherly. The bubble they were in headed unerringly for Sailor Moon's bedroom and floated right through the wall. "Good night, dearest," she murmured with a strange glint in her eyes as she faded away.

Sailor Moon waved a dazed farewell before letting her transformation drop, revealing her favorite pair of bunny pajamas. She bounced into bed, wondering if the spell would work and how long it would take before she noticed.

* * *

The next morning

Usagi stretched and sat up in bed, jolted out of a pleasant dream by the very unpleasant buzzing of her alarm clock. She whacked it twice for good measure before slipping out from under her covers and reluctantly getting dressed. A loud rumbling from the street caught her attention and she poked her head out of her window to glower at a helmeted motorcyclist who was idling across the street from her house. "Some people," she snapped in irritation.

She slammed her window shut, though it didn't reduce the noise pollution much and gathered up her things, mentally preparing herself for the obligatory mad dash to school. As she sullenly dragged herself down the stairs, she was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. Curiosity filled her, then dread as her father's friendly greeting was replaced with a growled, "Usagi!"

She skidded around the corner and stared in shocked horror at her dad's face, "What?"

"This boy says he's here to pick you up for school!" Her father's face was redder than she'd ever seen it and she was worried about his health.

The words sank in slowly and she repeated herself an octave higher, "Wha-a-at?" She attempted to peer around her father to the boy on the other side, but he blocked her move by slamming the door shut.

Usagi's mother saved the moment as she fluttered over, fussing over her husband and guiding him away from the door, tossing Usagi a smile that both encouraged her to go and warned her that she would be waiting to hear all about this after school. Usagi watched them go before timidly opening the front door.

She gaped when she realized it was Mamoru and that he was wearing an amused smile and a motorcycle jacket. He held a purple helmet out to her silently. Closing her mouth with some effort, Usagi pulled the door behind her closed sharply before demanding, "What are you doing here?"

"I should think that's obvious," he drawled lazily, although she could clearly read the confusion in his eyes. He didn't look like he understood his presence here, either. "I'm giving you a lift to school."

"No thanks," she replied curtly and attempted to sidestep him.

Mamoru anticipated her, his expression suddenly very intense as he blocked her in between his body and the door. "Usagi-chan," he muttered, watching her closely as her eyes widened in shock as her name, her proper name, fell from his lips, "would you please allow me to drive you to school?"

Oh, he was smooth, she had to give him that. Trapping her against him and then using that velvety voice to cloud her thinking was just diabolical. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could only nod weakly. Her response pleased him, because he drew back with a small smile and brought the helmet up and fitted it over her head. As he adjusted the chin strap for her, she shivered as he caressed the sensitive skin along her jaw. His eyes darkened as he watched her react and just before he snapped her visor down, he deliberately ran a knuckle over her bottom lip.

Usagi was once again gaping at him, this time from behind the privacy of a tinted visor as he lead her to his motorcycle and lifted her up to sit behind him. He guided her to sit as close behind him as possible, fitting her legs around his, and pulling her arms around his stomach. She fussed bit with her skirt, worried it would ride up or get caught in the wheels, and tried not to think about how shamelessly she was pressed up against his back. She resolved to put a little distance between their bodies once they got started, but Mamoru revved the engine up and took off and she instinctively held him tighter, tucking her face against his back as she held on for dear life.

Mamoru smiled contentedly as her legs and arms squeezed about him. He'd been needing to feel her touch almost since he'd gotten home from the battle. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so obsessive about the girl, but something was keeping him from contemplating it too closely. And of course, he had to focus on driving with her sexy little body glued to his. Not that he was complaining. He'd purposefully chosen the bike just to feel her cling to him like this.

All too soon, he was in front of her school and he carefully spun out, enjoying Usagi's panicked grip as she tried to burrow into his skin. Pulling off his helmet and shaking out his hair, he grinned at the death grip her pale fingers had on his leather jacket. Slipping off his driving gloves, he gently pried her fingers loose so that he could swing off the bike.

Usagi looked up in shock at the gates of her school and the gaping students lining the sidewalks. She was grateful for the tinted visor, especially when Mamoru fitted his large hands to her waist to lift her off the bike. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts and she gasped, staring up at him. His hands twitched again as he set her on her feet and she realized he'd done that on purpose. He took his time removing her helmet, this time cupping her chin in his hand and staring at her lips hungrily. She didn't see that as a warning and was completely stunned when he pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately, his tongue demanding and gaining entrance into her mouth. His hand skimmed down the column of her throat and curved over her breast, testing its weight in his hand. She stiffened, then leaned into his touch.

He pulled back suddenly, as if forcibly restraining himself from continuing his very public seduction of a minor. They stared up at each other for a long moment, their breathing ragged. Mamoru's head dropped onto her shoulder and he panted into her neck, "Gods, I want you, Sailor Moon. Get that cute ass of yours into school before I abscond with you."

Usagi jumped away from him as if burned, making a mental note to ask Ami what 'abscond' meant. She wavered a moment, not sure what she should say to him after all this, but he was swinging himself gingerly onto his bike and pulling his helmet back on. "I'll be waiting for you after school," he told her before snapping his visor down. She shivered at the look on his face and she suspected she was only receiving a temporary reprieve from his lustful advances. She shook her head as he stared at her, making no move to leave, then whirled about, racing into the school building, seeking refuge in the nearest bathroom to calm her racing pulse and her unruly thoughts.

* * *

At lunch, a much calmer Usagi filled Makoto and Ami in about the strange behavior Mamoru had been exhibiting. She didn't tell them he knew she was Sailor Moon, because his words had frightened her with how close they were to her wish and she was slowly becoming more and more convinced that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and that she had forced this behavior on him. She felt incredibly remorseful as she vaguely listened to Makoto and Ami discussing the issue.

Suddenly, Makoto burst out, "You've got to be kidding!" Usagi's head snapped up and she followed Makoto's pointing finger to spot Mamoru striding across the school lawn in her direction, "This guy's a restraining order waiting to happen."

Usagi stood up, not sure if she should run or confront him. Makoto stood, too, no doubt ready to bash his brains in, but she hesitated a moment too long and was unable to run interception as Mamoru swooped Usagi up in his arms and muttered, "I couldn't stay away. I've been thinking about you all day." His lips crashed down on hers again, sending her senses reeling. He lifted her up, seating her atop the picnic table, leaning over her so that her breasts were crushed against him. He found the hem of her shirt and slipped his warm hand underneath the fabric, stroking the soft skin of her lower back, distracting her as his other hand slipped under skirt, wandering along the outside of her thigh. She whimpered into his kiss as she surrendered willingly, fisting one hand in his silky black hair. His hand slid inward, skimming the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

Usagi squeaked and jerked away, tumbling backwards, splayed out on the table top. Immediately the poleaxed Makoto sprang to life, shoving Mamoru away from Usagi as Ami gathered the shocked and humiliated blonde to her in a comforting embrace. All three stared at Mamoru, taking in the hungry, frustrated look in his eyes. The predatory glint slowly faded from his eyes as he watched Usagi, guilt filling him at the mix of fear, arousal, and confusion he could read on her face. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a look of abject helplessness. He tried to take a step towards her, but Makoto shoved at him again.

Usagi watched as he seemed to recover himself. He stepped back, his gaze flickering from hers to Ami and then Makoto and back. He seemed confused and horrified. She licked her too dry lips and watched in fascination as the heat returned to his gaze. He groaned suddenly and whirled away, stalking across the campus. The roar of his bike filled their ears moments later, but the girls didn't relax until the sound had faded away.

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Usagi had an excellent day in school. She knew the right answers every time she was called on, she got a B on her pop quiz in English, and all of her homework was complete and ready to be turned in. Her last class was gym and as she got dressed out, an idea struck her. "Mako-chan," she whispered, "run into me during laps. Make it look good, so coach will let you take me to the office. I want to leave early and avoid you know who."

Makoto thought it a great idea and she ran into Usagi with gusto before they'd even completed the first lap. She ended up piggybacking the blonde to the office. Luckily, the nurse was a soft touch and she wrote them both excuse notes. "Well, should I drag your butt home then?" Makoto laughed, although she was very sorry for Usagi's sprained ankle.

Usagi nibbled on her lip, "I have a better idea."

* * *

Grandpa Hino was thrilled when two of his granddaughter's beautiful friends turned up and asked if they could spend the day helping out at the shrine. He even let them borrow some of Rei's miko outfits. They tied their hair back in low ponytails to better look the part. Since she was still favoring her ankle, Usagi was set up in the booth where they sold protection amulets and fortunes. Makoto helped Yuuichirou tend to the grounds.

Rei was in a really good mood as she arrived home. She headed over to the booth, expecting to find her grandfather, "Usagi-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. Then, as she took in Usagi's appearance, she added, "Do you mind explaining why you're wearing my clothes?"

Usagi flushed and she quickly filled Rei in on her brilliant plan to hide from Mamoru here at the shrine and Makoto's thought that if they were dressed like shrine maidens, it would help ward him off if he did find them. Rei pursed her lips and then beckoned her grandfather over, deciding she needed to consult the Great Fire and that she needed Usagi with her. Her grandfather looked disappointed, but let them go, putting Makoto in charge of the charms.

* * *

Ami arrived much later, a frustrated expression on her face. "He's following me everywhere!" she groused. "Has Rei come up with a solution yet?"

Makoto shook her head, "Sorry about that, Ami-chan. Rei thinks he's under some kind of lust spell, but she can't figure out why. She's trying to figure out what it will take to make it wear off."

Ami nodded wearily, "I guess that's our only option. I just hope it isn't something like having to get Usagi out of his system," she muttered darkly, knowing Makoto would understand what she was intimating. It was asking far too much of the diminutive bluenette to come out and say something like that.

Makoto, on the other hand, had no such problems. "He's not gonna just get his rocks off and then toss her aside, Ami-chan," she replied just as darkly. "If that's the solution, I say we just neuter him." She grinned at her horrified friend as they both contemplated the mental image she'd created.

Usagi and Rei emerged a moment later, frustrated and tired. But Rei never complained, even when Usagi lost her balance and knocked them both into the side of the booth. A beeping noise distracted them and Luna ordered them to the park. Forgetting all other issues, the four abandoned the shrine, ducking into the woods behind the main building to transform before speeding their way into the park.

Almost immediately, Tuxedo Kamen was on their trail, his frustration at losing Ami in the crowds at the street mall vanishing. He was finally going to see her again and he was not letting her slip away. His crush on Sailor Moon had erupted into a full-blown obsession overnight and he was no longer concerned with why. He wanted her in every way a man could want a woman. He wanted to hold her, to love her, to fight beside her. He needed to kiss her, touch her, and he was dying to be inside her. He knew he had to find a way to hold back the lust so that she could believe in the love he had for her. It was incredibly difficult to think through the haze of desire that clouded his mind whenever she was near him, but he was determined to do it, for her sake.

His chance came when he saved her from being impaled by the youma. Mars and Jupiter simultaneously attacked and Moon launched her fatal blow a second later. He hadn't released her and she hadn't demanded it. He leapt away, carrying her with him to his apartment.

"You ran from me," he accused softly as he set her down on his bed.

She nodded, chewing on her lip, "I needed to talk to Rei."

"About?" he prodded as he stood behind her and let his transformation fade away.

"About what I've done," she whispered to her gloves.

"What you've done? I don't understand."

She gazed at him helplessly, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I made a stupid wish that you would want me and now all of this has happened," she wailed at him.

He merely raised an eyebrow, amused, "You made a wish."

"And my fairy godmother made it come true," she muttered unappreciatively. Then she squared her shoulders and looked at him, "but I'm willing to do what we have to in order to break the spell."

"Do what we have to?" He was completely lost.

She gestured at the bed, "You know, so that you can get it out of your system."

Mamoru saw red for a moment at the idea that bedding Usagi would put an end to his desire for her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, running his hands over her sides, forcing himself to stay in neutral territory. "I don't think I'm ever going to get you out of my system," he confessed. "You may have given me a push, but I've wanted you since we met." He caught her chin and forced her head up, waiting until she finally raised her eyes to his, "I love you. I realized that thanks to all the crazy stunts I've pulled today. It's not just about kissing or touching you, although, I really like that. But I need you, the person you are, in my life like I need air." She was smiling at him now and he exhaled sharply. "Don't make me do all the talking here."

Sailor Moon threaded her gloved fingers through his hair and shifted on his lap so that her chest was pressed to his and she could feel his arousal under her skirt. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, seeking out his waning self-control. His hands slid down her sides and cupped her bottom. He felt her gasp wash over his face and looked up at her, gauging her reaction. He couldn't see her well in the darkness of his bedroom, but he had the feeling she'd been waiting for him to look at her. "I feel the same way," she finally whispered as she slowly closed the distance between their lips.

As they kissed he felt her transformation fade. Her fingers released his hair and he gasped as she mimicked his action this morning, skimming her hand down his throat and gliding over his muscled chest. He pressed her hips down sharply in response as her fingers brushed his nipple. "We should stop, Usako," he groaned. "You're not ready for this." She pouted at him and he sighed, "We have plenty of time for that, I promise."

Usagi sighed and slid off his lap, crossing the room and slipping out onto his balcony, knowing he would follow. As she stared up at the full moon, she felt his arms circle her waist. She shifted her gaze up to meet his, telling him she loved him with her eyes.

"Say it, Usako," he whispered huskily, his eyes filled with a different sort of need, "please."

"I love you, Mamo-chan."


	5. The Unwelcome Suitor MinaKunz T

**AN: Here is Day 5. I was inspired by chibiangel413's review of Day 2's It's In His Kiss and wanted to give her some more jealous Kunzite. I hope it's enjoyable.**

**Also, as a note to my anonymous reviewer and to anyone confused or curious about the One Hour Challenge concept: I am not writing drabbles. I am writing short stories. I write an average of 6 Word pages an hour, but depending on my inspiration and the amount of dialog, I can write anywhere from 5 to 8 pages within my one hour time frame. I have a number of other One Hour Challenge stories up at this site, both One-Shot self-contained short stories and more involved stories where each chapter is written in the one hour time limit. If you would like to compare and contrast my OHC stories with other participants in this game, you can check out this link: http://destinysgate /browse. php?type= categories& id=51 This is where we archive partipating members' responses. Various authors produce more or less than I do, but it is supposed to be a story, not a drabble. I don't read or write drabbles. I'm sorry if you were confused, but these are all short stories lumped together by virtue of the competition I'm participating in. It's my first anthology :).**

Title: The Unwelcome Suitor  
Rating: T  
Summary: The Martian King has arrived for a visit with his daughter, but he's brought along a surprise: a suitor for Mars. Venus plots to save her sister senshi's romance with Jadeite, but will Kunzite understand?  
Couple: MinakoKunzite  
One Hour Challenges:  
#39 Sentence "You're MINE. And no one and NOTHING is going to come between us."  
#50 Sentence "I'm jealous, I admit it. Now, the question is-after making me this way-are you willing to deal with the consequences?"

________________________________

Minako held Rei as she sobbed hysterically on Princess Serenity's bed. Jupiter was standing guard outside the door and Serenity and Ami had slipped out to have a private conversation with Queen Selenity about Rei's father's sudden announcement. "I won't!" the flame-haired girl shrieked, kicking her feet in a tantrum that under ordinary circumstances would have reduced Minako to helpless giggles. "He can't do this to me, Minako. He can't," she gasped into her friend's shoulder.

Minako rubbed Rei's back soothingly, "Hush, Rei. We'll stop him. No one is going to force you to marry someone you don't love on my watch." Rei hiccoughed as she continued to cry, but she calmed a bit as Serenity and Ami returned through the concealed passageway.

"Mother says this is a domestic issue and there isn't much she can do," Serenity blurted sadly. It was clear that the girl had been crying.

Ami wrapped a comforting arm around the dejected Moon Princess, "I think we're going to have to do something drastic, like  
discredit this guy."

Raised voices outside caught their attention, "I demand you let me see my daughter this instant!"

"Your daughter is attending to her princess. Return to your quarters," Jupiter returned hotly, showing no deference to the infuriated Martian king. Ami sighed, knowing that leaving two stubborn mules to argue in the hallway would not defuse the situation and she quickly transformed, off to intervene. With her calm presence gone, the burden of a solution fell on Minako. It was quiet except for Rei's muffled sobs for a long moment. Serenity stared at Minako  
pleadingly, desperate for the leader of the senshi to solve this problem. In matters of love and romance, the princess of Venus could be expected to come up with something.

Moments later, Minako laughed brightly, "I've got it!" She grinned down at her friends. "Ami is right, we have to discredit him. And I know just  
how to do it." As she outlined her plan, Rei and Serenity began to wonder if their faith in her had been misplaced. But if anyone could pull this off, it would be Minako.

To say Minako was pulling out all the stops was putting it lightly. Low-cut gowns at mealtimes, inappropriate comments, prolonged eye contact, and unnecessary physical contact were all part of the ploy. It was working, too, but not fast enough to please Rei. She wanted Jerome to be following Minako around like a lap dog, but so far he was keeping his interest in her low-key. In frustration, without even giving Minako a full 48 hours in which to work her magic, Rei contacted Jadeite and told him of her father's betrayal.

She didn't bother to share with the other senshi that Jadeite was coming to confront her father and challenge this man her father had chosen for her. Nor did she expect that he was bringing his brothers and Endymion with him. She was hiding out in Serenity's room when Jadeite barreled in, clutching her to him and vowing that no one was going to take her away from him. Neither girl thought to talk about Minako's plot to seduce Jerome in order to prove him unworthy of Rei.

Minako had lured Jerome out into the gardens, knowing he wouldn't meet with her in a public place. He was definitely crafty and she despised him for his willingness to dally with the best friend of the woman he planned to marry. But she supposed he must think very little of her as well, since she was making a play for the man her best friend was expected to marry.

"I have never dreamed the universe held such beauty within it," he purred in her ear as he toyed with her hand, his eyes on her bust. She rolled her eyes, confident he wouldn't look at her face anytime soon, but laughed brightly as if flattered. Emboldened by her wordless encouragement, Jerome pulled on her arm, sending her tumbling into his lap. She braced herself quickly with her hands on his shoulders, but he used the excuse to grasp her waist and hold her there, on her knees between his outstretched legs, her lips mere centimeters from his, her hair flung wildly about them. She straightened a tiny bit, gazing at him with the expected shock and awareness. His eyes drifted to her open lips and she fluttered her lashes coquettishly and licked her lips, as if  
invitation.

She was torn between hoping that he would cast her off and that he would kiss her and prove himself the cad she knew him to be. She didn't have to wait long as he crushed his lips to hers, his hands wandering freely over her body as he did so. She let him dominate the interaction as revulsion and guilt filled her. But it was for Rei's sake and she could only pray she didn't have to tell Kunzite about this until they were grandparents. Perhaps he would have mellowed by then.

Luck was definitely not on her side.

Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicyte were wandering the palace. Jupiter and Mercury were on duty, so they could not greet their lovers just yet. Having been told that Minako had been spotted going into the gardens, Kunzite had immediately headed in that direction. His comrades were tagging along, despite  
Kunzite's numerous suggestions that they find something else to do.

The gardens were huge and Kunzite hesitated at the entrance, uncertain which direction he should head in. Like a siren's call, as if in answer to his silent pondering, he heard her laughter and he followed the sound unerringly. Nephrite and Zoicyte congenially dogged his steps, but his desire to see the vivacious beauty he was blessed to call his own pushed aside his annoyance with them. As they rounded the corner, Kunzite froze. Nephrite and Zoicyte reacted quickly, each one grasping one of his arms in order to restrain him as they recognized one half of the embracing couple as the princess of Venus. A growl escaped Kunzite, "Minako!"

Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice and she ripped her lips from Jerome's sloppy kiss. It then plummeted to her toes as she processed the barely-contained fury in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she whispered brokenly, guilt and shame stamped on her features.

He wanted to throttle her. It was all he could do to restrain the urge to shake off his friends, break her boy toy's neck, and then wring the life out of her. Instead, he whirled away, stalking away from her, wounded further when she didn't chase after him with some attempt at explanation.

She couldn't. She had to see this farce through to the end. Jerome had already moved behind her and she leaned into his embrace,  
resting her back on his chest. "Who was that?" Jerome asked, jealousy coloring his words.

She should be pleased at his possessiveness, she told herself. She shivered delicately as she answered, "One of the Shitennou," she murmured, trying not to say their name with the reverence it deserved, "He fancies me."

Jerome glowered over her head in the direction the three men had gone. If they were here, it meant Rei's lover was, too. But that fact didn't trouble him as much as he might have expected. He contemplated the golden-haired beauty in his arms. Why waste his time on a high-tempered, man-hating Martian princess when the much more appealing Venusian princess was throwing herself at him?

Endymion, Serenity, Rei, and Jadeite were stunned when Nephrite and Zoicyte barged into the royal bedroom, dragging a furious Kunzite behind them. He'd already thrown punches at the both of them, but neither one had allowed themselves to get caught up in his scheme to take out his frustrations in a physical altercation.

"What is going on?" Endymion snapped, his disapproval smashing through Kunzite's red haze.

"Uh oh," Serenity whispered as she exchanged a guilty glance with Rei.

Jadeite pushed Rei back so that he could stare into her troubled purple eyes. The same guilt and fear that he saw reflected in Serenity's eyes were present on his beloved's face as well. "Spill," he demanded harshly.

Rei glowered at him, disliking his bossy tone, so Serenity complied, sighing as she sank back into a chair and stared at her hands. Kunzite reclined against the wall, arms crossed tightly across his chest as if to keep himself still as the Moon Princess prepared to tell them about Minako's unfaithfulness. "When King Doreh arrived with Jerome in tow and told Rei that he had chosen a husband for her, I tried to get my mother to intervene. But she told us she couldn't interfere with domestic issues. Martian law allows Rei's father to arrange her marriage at any time. Only if the suitor should be found unworthy  
in my mother's eyes could she object, because Rei's position as a senshi overrides her position as the Crown Princess of Mars." Everyone except Kunzite nodded in understanding. He was just getting bored. "Anyway, Ami tried to dig up dirt on Jerome, but he's clean as a whistle. So Minako came up with 'the perfect plan' to discredit him," she waved her hands about, making invisible quote marks as she imitated the way Minako had described her scheme. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she whispered as she gazed up at Endymion, willing him to understand.

"What exactly is her plan?" he asked, wanting it spelled out. He rubbed at his left temple, feeling a very unwelcome headache coming on.

"She was going to make him fall for her, so that Rei's father will have no choice but to reject him."

Kunzite's eyes snapped open and he glowered at Rei and Serenity, "Of all the stupid plots . . ." he snarled. The girls lowered their heads in remorse.

"It's my fault," Rei muttered to Jadeite, "If I hadn't freaked out and contacted you, then you wouldn't have . . ."

"Wouldn't have what? Found out that the woman I love is a baseless flirt?" Kunzite laughed hollowly. "No, I suppose I should be thanking you that I found out now, before I was drawn deeper into a one-sided relationship."

"It's not like that!" Serenity yelped, dodging Endymion's arms as she approached the irate man. "She loves you as truly as I love Endy."

"If I were Endymion, that statement would worry me," Kunzite said cuttingly, trying to keep his voice moderated. He really liked the Princess and thought she was a good match for his Prince and her words bothered him. He really wanted to believe that Minako loved him, even though he'd been warned repetitively that Venusians were incapable of faithfulness. It also rankled that Endymion was clutching her to him as if worried he might hit her.

Serenity huffed, working her way out of Endymion's protective embrace, "It's not a sign that she doesn't love you. That she would go to such extremes shows how much she loves Rei and how strongly she believes that Rei and Jadeite are meant to be. I admit it is unorthodox. . ."

The door opened, cutting her off, and Minako entered. Kunzite's face hardened and he turned his back on her. Tears filled Minako's golden eyes, but she blinked them back as she quietly crossed the room to Rei's side. "It's over," she said clearly, "Jerome has told your father that he wants nothing to do with you. He said some things that I think I'll have Jupiter pummel him for, but your father has accepted defeat. For the moment, anyway. Queen Selenity suggests that the two of you meet with her immediately."

Rei wrapped her arms tightly about her leader's neck, nearly choking her. "I am so sorry, Minako. Thank you so much, but I'm so sorry." Minako could do nothing but shake her head.

Jadeite pried her off, murmuring his own appreciation and apology as he disappeared with Rei into the tunnel between Serenity and Selenity's chambers. Endymion and Serenity followed, leaving Minako alone with Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicyte.

"Leave us," Kunzite ordered his men.

"I think we should stay," Nephrite replied evenly.

Kunzite whirled on them, ready to oust them by force. "Thank you, but I don't need your protection," Minako stated. "And I don't think Kunzite does, either." Her mischievous smile didn't reach her eyes, but they bowed to her will and left, with the promise to be right outside the door.

"Kunzite, I can only imagine how that looked, but I swear to you that it meant nothing," she started.

Kunzite stalked over to her, pinning her between the bedpost and his large frame, "What were you thinking of when he kissed you?" he demanded.

"Don't vomit," she replied quickly.

He stared at her, unsure if she was being glib or honest. "Don't vomit?" he finally asked, incredulous.

"Yes," she huffed. "It would really have ruined my plans if I threw up all over that disgusting man." She shook her head to block out the unpleasant memory, "I'm so sorry, Kunzite. I wasn't trying to betray you. I didn't plan for it to go that far. And then I couldn't go after you and ruin everything at such a critical moment."

"I'm trying to understand that," he allowed, finding it far too easy to forgive her. He wanted to hold on to his anger and punish her for hurting him.

"You scared me," she whispered. "For a second, I thought you were going to kill us. I didn't know you were capable of jealousy," she teased.

"I'm not," he denied, falling into her teasing without resistance. She'd gone to such ridiculous lengths for her friend and he found that he loved her for it. He hoped she would never do it again, but he had to admire her devotion.

"Are too."

He caved, not wanting to spend their precious time together arguing like children, "I'm jealous, I admit it. Now, the question is - after making me this way - are you willing to deal with the consequences?"

Her eyes danced with mirth, "I don't know, what are the consequences?"

He crushed her against him, claiming her smart mouth with such need and passion that her knees gave way and she collapsed against him. He smirked mentally, amused at her reaction, until she began giving as good as she got and things started getting too hot for sweet little Serenity's room. "Let's get out of here," he groaned, pulling back from her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to remind you of something and I can't do it in Serenity's room," he snapped defensively.

"You're not implying that Serenity is an innocent angel, are you?" she taunted back, knowing Kunzite saw her as the little sister he'd never had.

"I don't want to hear about it!" he complained as he pushed her out of Serenity's room. She laughed as they hurried down the hall to her own room, ever amused by his refusal to see Serenity as less than perfect. Nephrite and Zoicyte watched them go, smirking to cover their impatience to reunite with their own loves, and relieved that Minako held such sway over Kunzite.

"Okay," she gasped as he shut and locked the door behind him, "what is it you want to remind me of?"

Kunzite grinned wolfishly as he pressed her back on the bed and began pulling off her dress, "You're MINE. And no one and NOTHING is going to come between us."

Minako laughed again, her hands busy with divesting him of his shirt, "I think I can live with that."


	6. Silence UsaMamo K

AN: Okay, I officially hate this story. I am only offering it because I need to get away from it to clear my head so that I can write my seventh story tomorrow. I started this thing Saturday and got two paragraphs in and then every time I looked at it, I walked away. I'm hoping it's better than I think it is but feel free to let me know if it isn't. For those of you wondering, the challenge was paused until 12/26, so I have until midnight 12/27 to get all my installments out.

**Title: Silence  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Usagi has a bad cold and loses her voice. Mamoru enjoys her silence – at least, at first.  
One Hour Challenges:**  
**#151 Scene One of your 'Couple' has gone mute - much to the delight of the other in the 'Couple'!**

**

* * *

**"I don't feel good," Usagi whispered painfully to her mother as she clutched a hand to her throat. Her head was hot, her body was cold, and the effort required just to swallow was draining her of all energy.

Her mom quickly took her temperature, "It's just a low-grade fever, Usagi, honey. Dress warmly against the chills and try to be as quiet as possible." She fussed about in the kitchen, mixing up two servings of her special soup. She filled a breakfast bowl and plunked it down in front of the blonde, then poured the remaining soup into a thermos. "I'm sorry, honey, but we just got that letter from the school reminding us that every 3 tardies adds up to an absence and you've already used up this semester's allowance for excused absences." She frowned down at her dejected daughter's head, waiting for the wailing explosion that usually followed one of her attempts to put her foot down with either of her children.

Instead, Usagi just nodded slowly, draining her bowl of hot soup dejectedly. Taking pity on the lethargic child, Ikuko hunted up Usagi's winter scarf and convinced her dad to drop her off at school on his way into town. Of course, that set Shingo wailing and Kenji ended up driving them both to school, while Shingo maliciously tormented his silent sister. Thankfully, he was dropped off first and Usagi closed her eyes in relief as he left.

Tsukino Kenji was a doting father who wanted nothing more than to have a happy, harmonious family. When forced to deal with his children's perfectly natural sibling rivalry, it filled him with feelings of guilt and failure. As such, he couldn't find the words to encourage Usagi to ignore her brother's taunts anymore than he could find the authority to silence Shingo. Instead, the only thing that came to mind when Usagi kissed his cheek goodbye at the gate to Juuban Middle School was, "Have a good day and don't talk to boys!" He glowered at a group of boys who were paying absolutely no attention to Usagi. Following his gaze, Usagi sighed softly, the exhalation burning her throat, then gave her dad a false smile and waved before turning towards the school, her path taking her right past the oblivious group of boys.

* * *

Ami and Naru were sympathetic to her pain, although Usagi thought that they had a funny way of showing it. Ami had blithely pointed out that because she was feeling so poorly, she actually looked graceful and in control. Usagi wanted to tell her she'd rather klutz out every five minutes than feel like the world was permanently shrouded in one of Mercury's fogs. Naru was gushing about how this could be Usagi's first day without detention in weeks. She merely nodded at that one, because she knew that would mean she would be expected to join Ami and Rei at the arcade and she would have to suffer Mamoru's presence for a longer span of time than usual. Even Haruna-sensei was being kind to her, in her own way. She still wanted Usagi to participate in class, so she gave her a small whiteboard tablet and dry erase marker, so that she could "answer" questions just like everyone else.

It seemed like school lasted twice as long. The pick-me-up effect from her mother's soup at lunch only lasted for about an hour. Her gym teacher sent her to the nurse for the period. As a kindness, the nurse sent a note with Usagi that told her teachers to let her have a cup of ice to suck on for the rest of the day. It was oddly soothing, even if it did nothing for the dull pounding behind her eyes.

The bell rang, dismissing them, and for once, Ami's energy dramatically overshadowed Usagi's as they walked with Naru towards Crown Arcade. The three girls entered, greeted perfunctorily by the less-than-friendly day shift employee. They barely noticed her attitude anymore and they quickly claimed their usual booth, ordering drinks and an extra cup of ice. Naru dominated the conversation. Usually both girls orbited around Usagi, their friendship more an extension of their bonds with the vivacious blonde. Ami laughed quietly as Naru described a particularly difficult customer that had come into the Osa-P jewelry store as she was leaving this morning.

When Rei arrived, she instantly knew something was wrong with Usagi. Ami's explanation made the miko's purple eyes dance with amusement. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well," she murmured, "but I'll kill you if you get me sick, Odango."

Usagi grimaced at her and the amusement faded, much to Naru's relief. She felt better leaving Usagi alone with the high-tempered politician's daughter now that she'd witnessed some real compassion from the girl. "I'd better get going. Mama will be waiting for me." She hugged Usagi tight, just to show she wasn't worried about getting sick, "I hope you will be better tomorrow, but if not, remember, it's almost Saturday!"

Ami and Rei waved farewell as the red-head ran off. Usagi leaned tiredly onto the table, her pigtails trailing just as lifelessly about her. Her friends were tempted to fuss over her, but they eventually decided to just have a quiet discussion and let her zone out peacefully.

Mere minutes after Naru took off, two high school boys walked into the arcade. One of them, a cheerful blonde, sang out a greeting and dismissal of the less-than-friendly college student who covered the 8 am to 4 pm shift. She merely nodded curtly, grabbed her things, and dropped her apron in the hamper in the back room. Motoki stared after her, feeling chilled. That woman just got colder as each day passed.

His companion, however, had immediately spotted the drooping blonde who appeared to be taking a nap at her booth. He slipped quietly up behind her, tapped her on the back of her head with one long finger, and scolded, "Oi, Odango, it's not nice to drool all over Motoki's table."

Usagi didn't respond as expected. She merely waved one arm pathetically around as if attempting to chase off a slow-moving mosquito. She didn't even open her eyes.

Mamoru frowned. Was he losing his touch? She should be shrieking at him that she didn't drool and that he didn't need to embarrass her in front of everyone in the arcade. Then he would ever so helpfully point out that she didn't need his help to do that and she would look around, flush, and flop dramatically down in a comical attempt to come up with a witty retort. He cocked his head to the side, looking down at the unhappy look on her face. "How come you aren't in detention today? Have your teachers finally given up on you?"

Hurt flashed across the blonde's face before she could block it and she opened her mouth to retort. A cracking grunt escaped followed by a grimace of pain. She plucked an ice cube out of her cup and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes again, relief evident on her features. He looked at her friends for an explanation.

Rei shook her head as she spoke, "Can't you see she's sick? Why don't you leave her alone?" Her tone wasn't harsh, but she would have loved a truthful answer to that. Of course, she already knew the young man in front of her didn't know why he couldn't leave her alone. She leaned across the table, checking the contents of Usagi's cup. Finding it nearly empty, she snagged it and went in search of Motoki.

Mamoru was staring at the pale Usagi again. He recognized the look of misery on her face now. She was definitely under the weather. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, discovering that her skin was clammy but cool, "She doesn't feel warm."

"She doesn't have a fever," Ami advised him. "She just has no energy and no voice."

"No voice, hmm?" he grinned suddenly, realizing just how much he could tease her without having to listen to her complaints. "Well, I suppose there is a god after all." He walked away, tossing back a final thought over his shoulder, "Just think of all the studying I can do without having to hear her obnoxious chatter!"

Rei glared at his back as she handed Usagi the freshly filled cup. Motoki was right behind her, ready to worry over the sick blonde, "Would you like some tea, Usagi-chan? Or would you rather have a nice cold milkshake to soothe your throat?" Usagi brightened up at the thought of a creamy chocolate milkshake. "I'll take that as a yes," Motoki grinned back.

The grin dropped off his face as he passed Mamoru. "Be nice," he hissed. Mamoru merely stared at him with an expression of wounded innocence. Motoki rolled his eyes, but was contented when Mamoru buried his nose in a textbook.

Several minutes later, there was a hushed discussion at Usagi's table. Usagi protested firmly, if silently, about being left behind, but Rei reassured her that there was no need for her to worry. Feeling extremely useless, Usagi let them go but agreed to wait at the arcade until they returned, so that they could at least escort her back home.

Mamoru noticed the two girls abandoning Usagi is no small amount of haste and raised a curious eyebrow. He contemplated the tense figure of Usagi as she stared out the plate glass window of the arcade, worry giving her the strength to sit up. He furrowed his brow, trying to decide what her friends could be up to that had her so nervous.

His musings were interrupted by a large group of teenagers who burst through the door and were currently casting about for a place to sit. Usagi also swiveled in their direction and, being the gracious person she was, she stumbled to her feet, collected the three bags and her half-filled milkshake and exited her booth, heading for the counter. Motoki noticed her gesture and hurried over to clean the table. Without even acknowledging the generosity of the middle school girl, the teenagers swooped in on the empty booth. Mamoru frowned at them, finding their behavior and their selfishness distasteful.

"That was very kind of you, Usagi-chan," Motoki praised her. "But you didn't have to do that,"

"She probably just knows how kids like that act, Motoki-kun," Mamoru muttered. "They would have rudely bothered her til she did what they wanted anyway." He wasn't mad at her nor was he intending to mock her kindness. But he wasn't going to admit that it bothered him that Usagi was now swaying unsteadily on a barstool instead of safely curled up on a bench seat.

Usagi did her best to ignore him. She reached down for her bag, intending to retrieve some paper and a pencil so she could at least communicate with Motoki. Talking with him would calm her nerves until the girls got back. Unfortunately, her sense of balance was even more off than usual and she began to tip right off the stool. Fortunately, Mamoru caught her.

"Odango Atama, what on earth are you trying to do?" he demanded harshly, shocked that the girl had prepared to do a header into the linoleum. He nearly slapped himself when she remained silent. "Are you okay?" he asked more gently. She nodded and he hauled her back onto her seat. "What were you doing?"

Usagi mutely pointed at the bag under her feet and Mamoru quickly lifted it up to her. She smiled gratefully at him, then found her supplies. "Thanks for catching me!" she wrote in large, girlish characters.

Mamoru shrugged, "Can't have you destroying the arcade, now can I?" His grin widened when she glowered at him. "Oh fine," he huffed, releasing a phony longsuffering sigh, "You're welcome."

She stared at him a beat longer, then turned in the direction of the automatic doors anxiously, her fingers curled tightly about the laminate counter for support. Her face fell when a total stranger walked in.

Motoki beat Mamoru to the obvious question, "Where did the girls go?"

Usagi wrote back, "They had to run an errand. They'll be back soon."

Mamoru thought she was lying. But he doubted he was going to get the truth out of her. He waited until Motoki moved off to take an order from the obnoxious teens before starting in on her again, "You know, Odango, you really surprised me today." As she turned a questioning face in his direction, he smirked, "Yep, I was absolutely stunned that you made it all the way over here, with no less than three bags and your milkshake, and you didn't trip once."

He tried to ignore the pang he felt when her face fell, the hope that he was going to say something positive disappearing from her eyes. He frowned at himself. Wasn't this supposed to be fun, having her unable to respond to his jabs?

Usagi shoved her notebook at him, "It's because I'm moving so slowly."

He looked at that explanation incredulously, ready to laugh it away, but then he thought about it. Usagi did move with unnecessary speed. "Actually, that makes perfect sense," he mused out loud. "With the rate of speed that you travel at, plus your natural clumsiness. . ." he trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, "Yep, that would seem to explain your high probability for accidents." Mamoru looked pleased with himself.

Usagi frowned. She didn't like being reduced to an equation. She snatched her notebook back and turned away from him, her fingers groping for her milkshake. Resolving to ignore him until the girls came to take her home, she tried to drown her bad mood in the sweet, icy chocolate.

Silence reigned between the two of them for a long while. Usagi enjoyed it, grateful not to have to endure his teasing without the opportunity to defend herself. Having to write down a comeback would have just come across as flat and possibly even stupid. Plus, the longer the girls were gone, the more anxious she was getting and she didn't need Mamoru to wind her up further. It wasn't quite as comfortable for Mamoru, who was not used to being close to Usagi without fighting with her. He was confused as to why he missed the sound of her voice. He pondered this question for several long moments while she drummed her fingers soundlessly on her notebook.

He already knew he didn't like days when he didn't see her. And it had taken quite a while to forget about that incident when that weird Umino kid had asked Usagi out on a date. That had set his teeth on edge. On top of that, there were Motoki's less than subtle hints that he thought Mamoru was secretly crushing on the diminutive menace to sanity. He'd scoffed at that idea too many times to count, convinced if that were the truth, he would know. After all, how many guys found amusement in the tears of a girl they liked? What would that say about him?

He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly wishing Usagi's throat would magically heal and she would scream something at him at the top of her lungs just because she wanted to see him jump five feet and cover his ears in agony. He idly wondered if he could use his healing powers to soothe her throat, but he rejected it quickly, for several reasons. One was that he doubted Usagi would let him touch her throat, and another was that he would be setting himself up for questions he really didn't want to answer. But the main reason was a little rabbit trail he followed for a moment, contemplating just how soft her skin might be and how tempting it would be press soft kisses against that smooth, white column, feeling her pulse speed up beneath his lips. He let his head thunk to the countertop, horrified by just how easily he'd found himself fantasizing about the dingy blonde.

Usagi poked him in the back of the head and shoved her notebook at him. "You okay?" she'd scrawled.

He shook his head ruefully. Did she have to care about everyone? "No," he said roughly, trying to keep her at arm's length. "I suddenly don't feel well." It was a lie, but he knew how she would interpret his statement, coupled with his tone.

Usagi flushed. She hadn't meant to make the jerk sick. "Sorry," she croaked out defensively, the word tearing through the numb coolness and setting her throat aflame. The pain of it brought tears to her eyes and she curled her hand protectively about her neck, as if she could somehow stop the grating pain.

Mamoru all but shoved the remnants of the milkshake into her other hand, concern and guilt washing through him. "Here, drink this and don't talk any more," he instructed. He watched her greedily gulp it down, relieved when her body relaxed and the tortured look left her face. When she lowered the emptied cup, he snatched it from her grasp and leaned in, gazing into her eyes seriously, "I'm sorry, Usagi-san," he murmured, "I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me?"

Usagi's breath caught in her throat at the intensity in his dark blue eyes. She could read the guilt and sorrow as clear as day. How could she not forgive him? She nodded numbly, and smiled widely when his lips curved upwards in relief.

It might have been that smile, one that reached all the way to his eyes and didn't have a hint of mockery in him, or it might have been the sugar in the milkshake, but Usagi experienced her first energy rush of the day and she impulsively wrapped her arms about him in what she intended to be a quick hug. His hands instinctively curved about her waist to prevent her from slipping further off the stool. It would have been a very sweet gesture of friendship. But, instead, they awkwardly moved their heads in the same direction and Usagi's cold lips collided with Mamoru's warm ones.

Usagi would have squeaked in surprise, if she'd been capable of making any sound in that particular register at all. Instead she quickly dropped her arms and leaned back, embarrassed and apologetic and suddenly very interested in her shoes. She didn't know how she was going to explain what had just happened.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was holding on to her as if his life depended on it. The touch of her lips on his had been electric. He couldn't call what had happened a kiss, but he wanted to. Because suddenly, at this moment in time, he wanted nothing more than for her to kiss him. It was if he'd blinked and in the space of that moment of blindness, his perception of reality had been rearranged. And he just accepted it.

A finger curled under her chin and Usagi allowed her head to be lifted. She had to face him sometime, she sighed mentally. Still, she was unprepared for the soft light in his eyes as he gazed at her seriously. "I don't suppose you want to try that again?" he murmured, for her ears only, his voice pure velvet. Usagi blinked twice, then furrowed her brow at him, before raising her arms up to hug him again.

This time, Mamoru intentionally moved his head to capture her mouth, savoring the way she tasted like milk chocolate as he lightly ran his tongue over the tight seal of her lips, soothing her until she relaxed into the kiss. She gasped for air and he deepened the kiss, one of his hands leaving her waist to cup the side of her face. Her right hand tangled in his hair while her left gripped his upper arm for support as she mimicked the movements of his tongue.

A clearing of several throats brought the two back to reality and they found themselves surrounded by Ami, Rei, and a very smug Motoki. The group was silent for a moment, until finally Rei burst out, "Well, good to see you missed us, Usa-chan."


	7. My Love Waits in the Shadows ReiJed K

AN: Yay! I finished! Well, I'd initially planned to write a Rei-centered fic with a completely different challenge and a completely different love interest. (Sorry, Yuuichirou!) But Jadeite was not having any of that. This one is set shortly after Jadeite's demise in the anime. It just wouldn't have worked if I'd gone with the manga plot. Not crazy about the title, per usual. But I like this story a lot better than yesterday's. Oh and if you want to know what grass style calligraphy looks like, I've put a link on my profile for a site that shows some good examples of various types of calligraphy. I believe it to be the same style of writing often used on sake sets. People are always asking me what it says and I'm always having to explain I can't read sousho writings. They kinda give me funny looks, but in all honesty, even handwritten kanji often give me headaches. Not because they were written sloppily, but because they look different from printed ones.

Well, that ramble aside, here's my last offering!

Title: My Love Waits in the Shadows  
Rating: K  
Summary: Thanks to a protective charm he stole from Hikawa Jinja, Jadeite is not killed by Beryl. Instead, he vanishes, visible only to his soulmate.  
Couple: ReiJed  
One Hour Challenges:  
#107 Scene One of your 'Couple' has turned invisible, only seen by the other of the 'Couple'. - Aisuru's Challenge

* * *

Jadeite fingered the worn wooden charm as he followed Hino Rei up the steps in the dusky light. He still didn't know what had compelled him to take it with him all those months ago when he'd infiltrated this shrine. He had been surrounded by charms at the time, since it had been his job to peddle the superstitious little trinkets to those who came to pray or sightsee. He'd paid them no mind, believing them to be nothing more than whimsical little slabs of wood with some beautiful calligraphy covering them. But this one had called to him. Painted on the front was a representation of the Great Fire that Hikawa Jinja was known for. On the back, someone had written some kind of protective spell, but he couldn't read it. The calligraphy was an esoteric form of sousho, also know as grass style. He would have hunted around for a scholar who could read the damn thing and explain why he wasn't dead, but since he had been rendered invisible, he was stuck figuring things out on his own.

He had done pretty well, actually. At first, he had assumed he was dead and had been condemned to walk the world as a spirit. That had actually amused him for awhile. He'd taken a liking to following a certain blonde nemesis of his around, since he blamed her for his death. But after a week of tripping her, stealing her homework, and moving things around in her room, he'd gotten bored. She couldn't hear him and she attributed all of these things to her own natural clumsiness and carelessness. That had been incredibly frustrating. He was doing his level best to haunt her and she didn't have a clue! This was the girl who was going to save the world? He'd told her repeatedly that she should just give up, but she was oblivious to his good advice. He'd even followed her to senshi battles, hiding in the bushes in case their senshi forms were able to see ghosts, but he kept staring at Sailor Mars' legs. And for some reason, he felt guilty about that. More than once he'd noticed Mars staring angrily right at the bush he was hidden behind.

He never followed Usagi when she was with friends. He told himself he just didn't want to listen to childish prattle, but the reality was that he couldn't really torment her in public. So he spent his time wandering around Juuban, climbing into cabs with strangers or sitting on top of commuter trains. Anything that would even remotely distract him for the absolute boredom of being undead.

Then last night, as he was erasing Usagi's math homework while she slept, she murmured a name that crashed into his skull like a Mack truck. _Endymion_. He knew that name. He backed away, falling out her open window as memories filled him. The long-sealed past broke free of Beryl's mind control and he remembered everything.

He'd spent the night in Usagi's bushes, crying out in anguish as he recalled the wonderful life he'd had and the role he'd played in destroying it. When he had finally fallen asleep, dawn had been breaking. He'd slept straight through the day, not awakening until Usagi leapt carelessly down from her tree and raced towards the park. Concern for the girl he now knew to be the princess he'd so cruelly betrayed had motivated him to follow her.

At the battle, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had been overwhelmed. Jadeite had thoughtlessly thrown himself in the way of an attack and soon found himself bent around a tree, gasping for breath. That was probably the moment he had finally accepted that he was not a ghost. There was no way he should have been in that much pain. As the two girls and Tuxedo Kamen fought behind him, Jadeite had spent some time trying to figure out exactly what he was. "Okay, I can touch people and things, I can move objects, I can't phase through solid matter, no one can hear me . . ." he leaned back against the tree, staring sightlessly up through the branches. "So, I'm invisible, but not insubstantial. And I'm not dead."

A quiet gasp had caught his attention and he'd caught sight of a pole-axed Sailor Mars staring at him. "You," she'd hissed.

"Me?" he'd asked incredulously, pointing at his chest as she began powering up a Fire Soul. "Wait, you can see me?"

That comment had given her pause, "What are you going on about, Dark Kingdom scum?"

'Oh, right,' he'd thought. 'She doesn't remember me as anything but the enemy.' "I'm not working for them anymore," he'd explained, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What new game is this?" she'd snarled, not believing him.

"Mars, what are you doing?" Moon had suddenly shrieked. "We need your help over here."

"I'm dealing with Jadeite," she'd snapped back, pointing at the General.

Tuxedo Kamen had been obliged to pull Sailor Moon out of the way of another projectile and they'd ended up on the ground next to Mars. "Um, did you hit your head?" Tuxedo Kamen had asked none-too-gently. "There's no one there."

Jadeite had glowered at the masked hero hostilely. It hadn't helped his assessment of the man that from his angle, it appeared that Tuxedo Kamen was looking up Mars' skirt as he talked to her, while cradling the Moon Princess against his chest in far too familiar a manner. He'd wanted to challenge the strange man to a duel over both of the girls' honor.

"What do you mean no one is there?"

"Sorry, Mars," Moon had mumbled awkwardly, worry for her friend evident in her eyes, "but it's just a tree."

The three superheroes had stared at each other and the tree awkwardly for a long moment, until a desperate scream from Mercury captured their attention and they raced over to help. Jadeite had followed, warily watching his Martian warrior.

"Its weakness is in its eye," he'd whispered in her ear.

Mars had instinctively listened to his advice and she took careful aim. The creature wailed horribly and three people shouted, "Now, Sailor Moon!"

As everyone else watched the creature disintegrate, Mars had muttered, "Why did you help us?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he'd replied quickly. "The shrine?" She'd merely nodded, then walked away to congratulate her friends. Jadeite had watched the mysterious caped hero vanish into the dark, burning with the desire to follow him and find out more about the strange man and his motives regarding the Moon Princess. Instead, he'd waited and was now following Sailor Mars to Hikawa Jinja, leaving several meters' worth of space between them.

Rei led him into the Fire Reading Room. He sat down on the tatami floor and waited for her to speak. She stared down at him, the dancing flames reflected in her violet-black eyes. "Explain yourself," she snapped.

Jadeite swallowed a smirk at her haughty tone. "I hardly know where to begin," he murmured, staring up at her. "I don't know how much you even remember of our past."

Rei flinched at the word 'our'. "Stop talking in riddles!"

"Very well, but you must be patient to the end of my story," he sighed as if she were dragging something out of him. In truth, he wanted Rei to remember their past as well, so that he wouldn't be the only one struggling with these emotions. "I was born on Earth, millennia ago. I was one of four Prince-Generals known as the Shitennou and I served Prince Endymion." The names seemed to mean nothing to her and he knew he had to tread carefully, lest he accidentally reveal Usagi's true identity. "Your Princess had fallen in love with my Prince and Queen Selenity of the Moon arranged for him to visit her. You and I met and fell in love, as did my fellow Shitennou and your sister senshi. Unfortunately, Beryl had joined forces with a dark power named Metallia and began subjugating the Earth. She led an attack against us and the Shitennou fell. I thought I would die there, having failed to protect the people I loved most."

He dragged in a ragged breath, "But Metallia kept us alive, filling us with her dark energy, blocking out everything good and positive about our lives, reshaping us in her image. She used us in the final battle against the Moon Kingdom." His tortured eyes burned into hers and he pushed the hateful words past his lips, "I killed you. That's how much power Beryl has."

Rei was silent. She didn't want to accept this tale, but she had chosen to have this conversation in this room because she would have known, through her bond with the Great Fire, if anything he said was a lie. Instead, the Great Fire was communicating with her, unlocking memories as Jadeite spoke. It scared her, the thought that Beryl could have turned someone who loved her into her murderer. She let Jadeite work through that pain, focusing on the answering ache in her own heart.

"I don't know much about what happened after Queen Selenity sealed us away. I was awakened alone, given the task of finding the Ginzuishou and stopping the Sailor Senshi. I knew I wasn't the only one, but I had no interaction with anyone except Beryl and the youma. I do not know what has become of the other Shitennou. As you know, I came here and when I left, after our battle, I took this with me." He held out the charm and she stared at it, only faintly recognizing it. "I discovered Sailor Moon's identity about a week ago, but when I went to Beryl to reveal it, she wouldn't listen. She attacked me and I ended up in the park. I thought I was dead and cursed to haunt this patch of earth, so I wasted a great deal of time attempting to haunt Usagi. She's the one who broke through Beryl's spell, actually."

"How?"

"She was dreaming and she said the name 'Endymion'. Almost instantly, the walls in my mind and the chains on my soul crumbled to dust and I remembered everything."

"And you followed her to the park, to do what, exactly?"

"I thought I could help in some way. I can still move things around, but no one, except for you, can hear or see me."

"Why is that?" Rei asked herself.

"It must be the soul bond. There were times when I was following Usagi around that I thought you had seen me, actually. Not that I would have understood why at the time."

Rei pondered that for a long moment, seeing something that he hadn't. "Perhaps I couldn't see you while you were still controlled by dark energy."

"Suggesting that Metallia didn't snap the soul bond, she merely jammed it?" Rei nodded. "But I killed you, Rei. I loved you, I still love you, with all my heart, mind, and soul, and yet, I killed you with my bare hands."

His anguish tore at her and she reached out to comfort him, her hand resting on his forearm as she leaned in to meet his gaze, "Yes, you did. And yet, you didn't." He frowned, focusing on her intonation on the second 'you'.

"I'm not going to play games like that. I may have been reduced to a selfish, amoral, base human, but I was still me."

Rei nodded, "Exactly my point. You became a human being stripped of his higher conscience. The part of you that would have rebelled against your actions was destroyed." She leaned back on her heels and considered him quietly for a moment. "Ultimately, Jadeite, you have to decide to forgive yourself. Whatever I, or anyone else, forgives or condemns doesn't matter."

"Can you forgive me?" he demanded harshly. "For that matter can Serenity or Endymion?"

Rei gazed into the fire, seeking clarity and confirmation. "All I know is that until you forgive yourself, you will be trapped in this shadow plane of existence."

Jadeite dared to touch her, his hand reaching tentatively out for hers, unable to forget the damage he had done the last time he'd touched her, "Maybe it is what I deserve."

Irritation flashed in her eyes and she recoiled from his touch, stomping away from him and exiting the room, the sliding wooden door slamming shut, a tone of rejection if Jadeite ever heard one. He slumped over, studying his socks, almost laughing at the fact that he still worried over traditions like removing his invisible shoes from his invisible feet before entering a room. He knew he was wallowing, but was he just supposed to forget that he had crushed the life out of the woman he had cherished and adored? Raising his head, he contemplated the fire, wishing there was someway that it could speak to him.

The door scraping open again startled him and he stared in openmouthed surprise as Rei returned with tea and udon. "I wasn't sure if you need to eat in that form," she spoke quickly, nervously, "but I'm always hungry after a battle." She set the lacquered tray between them.

"Thank you," Jadeite murmured, reaching for the chopsticks. "I've rummaged through the Tsukino's kitchen late at night, eating cookies and chips."

Rei laughed, "Anything to get Usagi into trouble, I see." She tapped her lips thoughtfully and smiled as a thought struck her, "I suppose you have to eat in secret, don't you? I would love to see Usagi's face if she walked in here now and saw you eating without seeing you!"

Jadeite laughed as well, amused by the image of udon noodles wrapped around hovering chopsticks suddenly disappearing into thin air. He shook his head and they finished their meal in silence.

Finally, as Rei prepared to take the dishes away, Jadeite made his excuses, "I should leave. Thank you for everything, Rei. I can't tell you how relieved and happy I am that you have accepted everything I told you so calmly."

Rei frowned at him, annoyed as she realized he'd expected her to fly off the handle, but she made the decision to overlook it. "Where will you go?"

Jadeite shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I could go back to haunting the Tsukino's, but I don't blame Usagi for what happened anymore."

"You could stay here," Rei blurted impulsively. "No one would know, obviously. And until you find peace with yourself, I'm the only company you've got."

Jadeite didn't intend to do it, he didn't think about it, he just reacted to the self-deprecating tone in her voice. "You're all the company I ever need," he told her as he wrapped a strong arm about her waist and stared down into her wide eyes.

She stared up at him, wordlessly for a long moment, then gently extricated herself from his grip. "My memories aren't as clear as yours," she murmured apologetically.

"But you feel the pull, nonetheless," he pressed, begging for confirmation.

She nodded while still keeping a hand out between them, "I . . . I do, but I need time to deal with all of this information and these feelings. I don't trust easily."

"You never did," he whispered, his words nearly snatched away by the night wind. "I can be very patient," he promised in a slightly louder voice that seemed heavy with implications she didn't quite follow. "Just let me be near you."

"Of course," Rei replied quickly, her eyes widening in alarm. Everything might be moving too fast and her emotions might be roiling within her, but she knew she didn't want to be separated from him again.

He read her reaction well, finally sensing the thoughts and emotions inside her. She was relaxing and their bond was strengthening. She was angry at his betrayal, though the anger was directed at the act and at Beryl and Metallia, not at him. She was hurt because he had been taken away from her. She was also happy to have him back. Her memories were vague and hazy, but her soul had not forgotten him. He knew his was the same. He was grateful for the restoration of his memories, but he knew that given the freedom to do what it wished, his soul would have led him to her anyway.

* * *

He would not burden her with another declaration of love this night, not when she was so fragile. But he would follow her to her room and hold her tightly against the inevitable nightmares of their past. He would remain her secret for a while, her very own invisible friend, lending her a shoulder whenever she needed it, giving her insights into the Dark Kingdom, and showering her with love. And Rei would be patient, trusting that her love would eventually give him the strength to forgive himself and join her in the real world.


End file.
